The Fangtastic Chronicles of Justice(Discontinued)
by Sugar N1ps
Summary: Justice Bottes falls down a portal, thanks to a witch. He arrives at this place called Monster High. Why was he sent there? He'll need to figure it out, and fit in Monster High, with great determination.
1. Cold Beginings

**A/N: What am I doing? Seriously. What the crypt am I doing?! Monster High. Is this the level I'm stooping to in life? I'm just joking guys. You know that. Surprise, surprise I'm a dude(duh). But let me explain. I like show, or webishow or whatever you call it. But I don't buy the dolls. I'm not that crazy about the show, but I still think it's awesome. If you didn't see the show, go watch it. It's great. And they have a lot of monster puns. Hmmm, maybe that's the reason I watch it. I like puns okay. Some puns. So I thought why not put a version of me in this universe. It's only fair. I'm gonna do a story on the reboot version too. So right now, I'm focusing on the original. I'm gonna tell you I also love Undertale. So if you didn't guess down below, Frisk is my mom. I hope you enjoy. And remember, stay determined.**

It was a great-ish day in Jersey. I was a determined 14 year old French African-American bent on seizing the day on my first day of high school. My black hair was spiked up, my eyes were brown(my eyes are like Frisk), my red and orange striped hooded sweater was messy, my jeans were torn, I bought my backpack at the dollar store(laugh it up, you know you want to), my kicks were not fly just a regular pair of black bottes(boots). But I was very déterminé(determined) to make a name for myself. Justice Bottes(French), the coolest kid in school. I know that sounds bland but… Who am I kidding, that's not my goal. I just want copains(friends). You know. People to talk to and interact with. I mostly play video games and stuff. That's it. That's all there is to me. It's not like I can be a magical being who has the personality type of Dead Pool(Deadpool), an alien who might get a harem on a planet full of people who have inhuman abilities and crazy weapons and one dude that has regular sword, or a tech ninja who's a relative to Dead Pool(Deadpool) and goes to a school for gifted youngsters who fight crime with their super powers. Those guys sound exciting. I never knew who my papa(dad) was. Maman(Mom) said he was French and very crafty at times. She also said he liked boots, a lot. Which was weird. But she also said she loved him because of his optimism and how he always kept his promises. I always noticed that my mom was always déterminé(determined) and full of hope. Sometimes it looked like she got a blank expression on her face. I got my African-American side from my Maman(Mom)(duh). And I was very short for a kid my age. I'm like 4'1. Maman(Mom) was 4 ft. When she was like 7 or 8 years old.

I was running to school in a hurry(duh) and jumped over many objects in my way. Sadly, I fell over every single one. I suck at jumping. I just about suck at every sport. As I kept running, I run into an old lady by accident. Ow.

"Désolé Mademoiselle, laissez -moi vous aider vers le haut. (Sorry Miss, let me help you up)." I grab her arm and pull her up.

"It's quite alright young lad. I know it was an accident." She sounds like she knew this was gonna happen.

Something was off about her. Her hair was black and frizzled, almost as if she was a sorcière (witch) with purple highlights. Pfffffft! Nah! That ridicule(ridiculous)! There's no such thing as sorcières (witches)! (Garçon(Boy), was I about to be proven wrong.)

She scans my appearance weirdly and then ask me a question. "Are you Justice Bottes?"

I was about to continue running until I heard the question. "Oui(Yes). Qu'en est- il(What about it) ?"

She then takes out a bottle that looks like it came out of a science lab.

"Sorry about this." The old woman throws the flasks behind me on the ground creating some sort of portal that looks very scary. "But you're needed elsewhere."

"Huh?" I get pushed into the vortex by the lady who is surprisingly strong. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As I fall in, I see the old woman waving goodbye. The vortex closes.

"Well, my job here is done." She vanishes into thin air.

* * *

It's been hours and I'm still in the portail(portal) falling slowly or fast. I can't tell. Everything around me was purple and black as a ombre(shadow). I feel very nostalgique(nostalgic) for some reason. Like I've been through a portal before in my life. Whatever. I quickly got bored since this has taken forever.

My face had a bored expression to go with my feeling.

"Hey portail, il nous sommes encore(Hey portal, are we there yet) ?!" I shouted.

The vortex made a weird sound, almost sounds like a girlish giggle. Génial(Great), I'm dealing with a femelle portail( female portal) with a teasing attitude.

"Tu jouais avec moi tout le temps , étiez -vous pas?(You were playing with me the whole time, weren't you)?" I understand what the portail de(portal's) deal was. "Vous vouliez un peu de compagnie me vous a pas(You wanted some company didn't you)? Nous pouvons être amis si vous le souhaitez(We can be friends if you like)."

And then the portail(portal) laughs with joie majeure(major joy). My voyage(French word for journey) down the portail(portal) came to an end when I saw a white lumière(light) below getting lumineux(brighter) as I got closer and closer.

I can tell this is going to hurt moi(me) very much upon impact.

"Allons-y(Let's go)!" I yelled as I got closer.

* * *

I fell out the portail(portal) and onto some dirt. "Beurk(Yuck) !" I spat out along with dirt that I got in my mouth. I kept swiping the dirt off my tongue and I look up and see the portail(portal) giggle and then disappear into thin air. "Génial(Awesome)." I said in awe looking in the air where the portail(portal) once was near the Soleil(sunlight).

I look in front of me and see a école(school). A école secondaire(high school) to be exact. Well, it didn't look like a regular one, it look kinda effrayant(scary), and there was thunder strike that added to the frayeur(scariness). Génial(Awesome). Again.

The ecloes(school's) bell rings, even that sounded very effrayant(frightening). Upon hearing it at first. I realized it was just a regular bell sound secondes(seconds) later. That was being banged on by living gargouilles(gargoyles). Attends quo(Wait what)?!

A bunch of monstres(monsters) that look like teens stampede into the school dragging me in with them without noticing.

The stampede settles and I now I can focus. I'm in the halls of the école(school) and everything seems normal. Except for the fact that there is a école(school) full of monstres(monsters). There are like loup-garous(werewolves), vampires, des morts-vivants(zombies), monstres marins(sea monsters), des fantômes(ghosts), étaient - chats(were-cats), a minotaure(minotaur) wearing a red chemise(shirt).

Just then, a woman wearing pre-Victorian clothing, a purple frock manteau(coat), white frilled shirt and red cravat, black trousers and black riding bottes(boots). She looked at me with a welcoming expression with her silver-ish eyes wearing purple eyeshadow and dark-purple lipstick. Her hair was a short bun with purple streak. Her skin was also pale. I think I'm in trouble. Like, major trouble.

I blink a couple of times before saying something. "Euh, salut(Uh, hi)."

One of her eyebrows rise in confusion. "I'm guessing that's a hello. I am Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. And you, young man, have wondered into Monster High. A school that encourages monsters everywhere to be themselves, freaky flaws and all, and possibly start enrolling humans too."

I look up at her with a confused expression.

"You must be confused." She extends her hand to help me up and I accept the kind geste(gesture). "Come with me to my office, and we'll sort this all out."

"Okay étrange femme(Okay strange woman)."

I follow her to her office and look around to see the élèves(students) give me strange looks like I'm some kinda caprice(freak).

* * *

Headmistress Bloodgood sat in her very odd office… Just gonna assume everything is weird in this école(school) full of monstres(monsters). And she a nightshade colored cheval(horse). Nothing weird about that. We talk for while, it was difficult since I only talked in French and barely talked any English. And I got even more nervous when Bloodgood's head got detached and she was still fine. Her body had no problem operating without it's head. Well she did say she was a Headless Headmistress. That's a bit of a phrase difficile à prononcer(tongue twister).

"From what I gathered of our conversation, or interview if you'd like to call it, you are a human from another world, seeing how you got pushed into a portal that seemed to be female, and landed in near Monster High getting dragged in by the crowd." She sounded really skeptical.

"Oui(Yes)!" I answered excitedly. Maybe she can return my domicile(home)… Do I even want to go back? A place where I had no purpose. I don't know I'll just have to find out. And stay **déterminé** ( **determined** ).

"Well, this all seems really, deranged Mr… I'm sorry what's your name?" The disembodied head asked me.

"Justice Bottes."

She looks at me very sternly when I told her my name. Her glare scared me even more since her head is off her body.

"I have to tell you, this school accepts everyone no matter who or what they are." She tells me for some reason. "But, the only species that can't enroll is humans or as we monsters like to call them, Normies."

Génial(Great). I have an insulting title now. Juste merveilleux(Just wonderful).

"However, a Normie enrolling in Monster High would be beneficial to strengthen the bond between humans and monsters."

Non(No). Elle ne peut pas être sériex(She can't be serious).

"So I'm going to enroll you in Monster High!" She announces very loudly. Ow.

"Quelle(What)!?"

"You can start today if you'd like. But if you wanna make some friends I suggest you start now." Her body hands me the schedule. "Just follow this schedule and you'll be okay. I'll call one of the students to guide you." Bloodgood presses her intercom thing. "Frankie Stein, please report to the Headmistress's office, immediately." She ordered in a commanding tone.

I give her a weird look, waiting for a response.

Bloodgood then responds with a calm and cheerful tone. "Oh, I sound like that sometimes just to make the students get here sooner. Waste less time for me having to wait for them to walk here. And Frankie should be here right about-"

The door slams open and a fille(girl) with like light-green skin appears. I was amazed at her appearance. She has stitches all over her body, but is still attractive, her white long hair was stylish with black streaks, her outfit is very hard for me to describe. She had a black tie with white polka dots. Her dress looks like it's plaid sorta bluish red lines, white base at the top. On her belt was a thunderbolt insignia. Her neck had Frankenstein's monster bolts on them. But what got the most attention was her heterochromic eyes. Left eye was green and the other was blue. She also had on some black and white pump heels. I don't know what to call them, I'm a mec(dude).

"You called Headmistress?" She asked breathing in and out heavily.

"Why yes I did. I need you to guide Mr. Bottes to all of his classes since the two of you have the same classes on your schedules."

Frankie looks to where I was sitting and was a bit surprised. She then smiles happily at me.

"Hi, I'm Frankie Stein. It's nice to meet you Boots." And she said my prénom(name) wrong. Well she's not entirely wrong. My last name does translate to boots, so I'll let it slide.

"Mon nom complet est la Justice Bottes(My full name is Justice Bottes). Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi Frankie(Nice to meet you too Frankie) ." I get up and walk next to Frankie.

Frankie was dumbfounded since she didn't understand a single word I said. "Um, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"My apologies Frankie. Mr. Bottes seems to not be able to speak in any language but French."

Frankie looks back at me and I smile once I see her.

"That's okay. I'm sure we can work something out." Frankie states. "Right?"

"Oui, je l`esère(Yes, I hope)."

"Good, now run along you two."

She was astonished to see Nightmare licking my hair giving me a cowlick. Or a horselick if you will. Frankie giggles at this.

"It seems Nightmare likes you."

"Oui, je peur voir que Headmistress(Yeah, I can see that Headmistress) ."

* * *

Nightmare stops licking my hair, and me and Frankie walk out to the halls of this école(school). I keep getting insulting looks from the students. Frankie decides to break the silence between us.

"So uh, what kind of monster are you? You look very human."

Might as well tell the truth. "Je ne suis pas un monstres(I'm not a monster). Juste un être humain ordinaire(Just a regular human) ."

Frankie looked at me with confused looks again. "I have got to learn French. Say, you want to come meet my friends. I'm sure you and the ghouls will get along just fine." Ghouls? I'm guessing that's a monster term for filles(girls).

"Sûr(Sure). Je voudrais Les rencontrer aussi(I'd like to meet them too)."

We approach some 'ghouls' which I assume are Frankie's copains(friends). I was really nervous around them. Surprisingly, they weren't so effrayant(scary). Actually, they weren't effrayant(scary) at all. They were all attractive and élégant(stylish) in their own unique way.

The vampire fille(girl) didn't look like any vampire I've seen around this school. Her skin was pale pink, her eyes were pale purple shining greatly(which is weird I mean why is it shining if it's pale), her black hair with pink streaks formed into a big pigtails, a little pink heart thing under her left eye(looks like a birthmark to me), her earrings are weird though can't describe them if I wanted to, her pink necklace is incroyable(amazing). I think she's wearing heels just to look taller. I didn't work at all. Her outfit looks a bit old fashioned(Victorian style), but she makes it work. Looking like a belle fille riche(beautiful rich girl). She has fangs they look more adorable than effrayant(scary) to me on her pink lips.

The fille loup(wolf girl) has big auburn curls that go to her hips, her oreilles loup(wolf ears) seemed to have piercings on them, she had on rouge(red) lipstick, an amulet, a collier(collar), a veste(jacket) with purple fur lines with a pink leopard pattern shirt, a purple mini skirt, a weird pair of heels that I can't describe. Her eyes sparkled caramel with purple eyeliner. I feel incomfortable(uncomfortable) around her for some reason.

There is also another fille(girl) who looks very humain(human), but I knew better than that. She must be a momie(mummy) because she has gold bandages around her forearms and acts like a glove for her hands and around her body acting as pants and undershirt for her coûteux(expensive) looking blue top thing. Her eyeshadow was purple contrasting with her ocean blue eyes. Her hair looked like a mix between mostly gold and black. She was jolie magnifique(pretty gorgeous). But she had this drama queen aura around her. Must've been the coûteux(expensive) looking boucle(earrings).

And there's the zombie fille(zombie girl) that may look like the momie de(mummy's) assistant, but I sense great respect between them. She has light blue hair with a green hair thing, pale grey skin,and white cat-eye horn-rimmed des lunettes(glasses). I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I'm terrible at describing people's clothes including my own. But let me try anyway. Voyons voir(Let's see), she has a red and white striped shirt wearing a mini vest of some kind, fishnet arm things, big heel shoes with long laces. She stands awkwardly slouching and blinks one eyelid at a time, rather than both at the same time. People have kept on depicting morts-vivants(undead) as gross and hideous abominations of earth that want to eat us. But this fille- I mean ghoul, doesn't represent those horrible accusations at all. She looks attractive(duh).

"Hey ghouls!" Frankie shouts.

They all turn their attention to her.

The vampire fille(girl or 'ghoul'?) responded in a Transylvanian accent. "Oh, hey Frankie. How are-" She stopped talking once she saw me and backed up close to her locker. "Um, Frankie. Who is that?"

"This is Justice Boots. Justice, these are my friends."

The fille loup(wolf girl) walks up to me. "Hi, I'm Clawdeen. And that nervous ghoul over there is Draculaura." You don't need to be a genius to figure out that a vampire named 'Draculaura' is related to Dracula.

The momie fille(mummy girl or ghoul) then struts towards me. "The name's, Cleo, Cleo de Nile. You may have heard of me already. I'm pretty popular in this school."

I shake my head yes, even though it's a complete lie. This didn't settle well with her though. It was like she sensed that I was lying.

"Are you just shaking your head yes just to be nice and not hurt my feelings?"

Petit(Whelp). I got caught.

"Oui(Yes). J'ai jamais entendu de vous avant(I never heard of you before) ."

"What did you say? I don't speak French."

The zombi(zombie) ghoul translates for moi(me). "Ayeeee Ahhhhh(He said he's never heard of you before)." Wait, I can understand her. How? Whatever, thank Dieu(God) there's a translator here.

Clea(that's her name right?) seemed pretty okay. I thought she was gonna go fou(crazy).

"Thank you Ghoulia." She faces me. "That's alright. You are from a different country. So I'll let it go by." She stops smiling and glares poignards(daggers) at moi(me). "But make sure you don't get ahead of yourself. Alright."

"Cleo. Take it easy on him. He's new. I'm sure he'll fit in just fine." Clawdeen tells her.

"Alright." She turns to face me again. "I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Ghoulia rolls her eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhh.(Don't mind Cleo. She's just being… Cleo.) Ahyeaaaah.(My name is Ghoulia Yelps.) Ahhhhh. (It's nice to meet you.) Ayyyyyyyyy?(What kind of monster are you? You look very human?)"

I think she already knows what I'm gonna say. I can just feel it. "Je ne suis pas tout type de monstre(I'm not any kind of monster). Je suis un humain(I'm a human)." I noticed Ghoulia was about to gasp. "Ça va(It's okay). Je comprends si vous voulez me exposer(I understand if you want to expose me). Les humains ne sont pas très populaires à partir de ce que j'entendu(Humans aren't very popular from what I heard). Il suffit de savoir que je pense que vous tous les goules sont merveilleux et très unique dans votre propre chemin(Just know that I think all of you ghouls are wonderful and unique in your way).

The zombie beauté(beauty) responds with a moan. "Ahhhhh Ayyyyyyyyy(He said he's a changeling from Scaris and his family just moved here to New Salem and enrolled him in Monster High)." Wow, she just met moi(me) and already she trusts me.

Clawdeen got excited when Ghoulia mentioned Scaris. "Oh my ghoul! You lived in Scaris?! You gotta tell me all about it!"

I lived in Paris not 'Scaris'. Is everything in this universe a monstre(monster) pun? If so I find it hilarant(hilarious). I'll be honest to Clawdeen of what I thought about 'Scaris'.

"En bien, pour commencer, même si no vivais là-bas pour que quatorze ans, il est une belle ville pleine de toutes sortes d'attractions, ce grand monument tout le monde connaît, il y a même des maisons faites complètement hors de la pierre pour gargouilles(Well, to start off, even though I lived there for like fourteen years, it's a beautiful city full of all kinds attractions, that big monument everyone knows about, there are even houses made completely out of stone for gargoyles). J'ai apprécié chaque instant de mon temps dans la ville, mais je details encore mauvais jours cependant(I enjoyed every moment of my time in the city, but I still had bad days though). Promenades tranquilles en bateau, des croissants, des escargots, et savoureux pain de blé qui est l'un de mes aliments préférés(Calm boat rides, croissants, snails, and tasty wheat bread that is one of my favourite foods). Ma famille a décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de passer à l'extérieur du pays à regarder de nouveaux horizons(My family decided it was time for us to move on out of the country to look at at new horizons). Depuis que je suis venu en Amérique et a vu ses merveilles, je suppliais mes parents de rester ici(Since I came to America and saw it's wonders, I begged my parents to stay here). J'espère que je peux apprendre beaucoup de choses ici(I hope I can learn a lot here)."

Ghoulia starts to translate. It's kinda weird having a zombi(zombie) translate for you. But for some reason I didn't mind her doing it. "Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(He lived there for fourteen years and enjoyed most of his time since it was his birth home and a very beautiful city). Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(He also said that the calm boat rides are awesome along with the snails, croissants, and one of his favorite foods wheat bread). Ayyyyyeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh(His parents came to Scaremerica to look at new horizons and he begged them to let them stay here hoping to learn a lot from here)." Vraiment(Really)? Scaremerica.

What next? The cafeteria is called the creepateria.

"That is fangtastic! I hope I get to visit someday. You know meet my idol, Moanatella Ghostier. She's like so legendary. Her fashion is always on point. I dream of being as good as her someday." Clawdeen looked like she was daydreaming for a bit.

I don't know who this Moanatella person is. Guessing she must be a famous fashion designer from what Clawdeen implied.

Draculaura then gets away from her locker and faces me. Honestly I thought I would never see the day that a monstre(monster) was nervous around moi(me). But I noticed before that she eased up when Ghoulia said I was a changeling. Should've known better, Bloodgood did enroll me to strengthen the bonds between humains(humans) and monstres(monsters). So I'm guessing humains(humans) aren't that popular in the monstre(monster) community.

"Hey, why do you look like a Normie? You don't have to hide your true self anymore?" The vampire asks. "Monster High is a place where you can be yourself, no matter what."

Feel like that doesn't apply to 'Normies'.

"Draculaura, I think our new friend here wants to settle in and get comfortable first. Right Boots?" And Frankie still said my last prénom(name) wrong.

"Oui(Yes)."

Frankie snickers. "Now I know that means yes."

I try to find my casier(locker), and coincidentally, it's right by Draculaura's, who's having trouble fitting her stuff in her casier(locker). It seems kind inconsistent to fill it with clothes. Mais salut(But hey). That's my opinion.

"Why is this locker so small?" She ask while struggling.

"It's the same locker you had last year." Clawdeen points out.

I'm just putting the little stuff I have in my casier(locker), making a mental note to go out and buy more supplies and clothing. And remember to get rid of this horselick. I wonder how my Mom is doing? She probably thinks I'm in the other school. I bet after today she'll realize I'm gone then. Call a search party that'll never find me.

"Yes, but I a have a whole year's worth of new clothes now. Plus makeup, shoes, color coordinated handbags-" Geez, next thing I know she has a closet the size of a shopping mall. Why do I feel like I'm gonna eat those words?

"Books, school supplies." Clawdeen added.

The petit(little) vampire still struggles to keep her stuff inside her casier(locker). "If there's room."

I decided to help her out. "Permets-moi(Allow me)." I jump in air and just slam the casier(locker), shutting it tightly.

"Wow, I didn't know changelings can be so strong." She said in her stereotypical Transylvanian accent. Seriously, are all the vampires I meet gonna talk like that.

"Moi non plus(Neither did I)."

Draculaura gets a notification on her coffin shaped phone. What is it called, the iCoffin? Hahahahahahahah! Oui en effet(Yeah right)! No one can be that banal(corny).

The rest of the 'ghouls' gather once they heard the ring from Draculaura's phone. I went to see it too. There was an image of a mec(dude) whose hair looked like it was made of fire. But he seemed to be frozen, including his flame head. I'm not gonna question it.

The petit(little) (why am I calling her little, she's taller than moi(me)) vampire ghoul announces the news. "It's from the Ghostly Gossip!" Yup. Not gonna question it. For now. "New girl gives Heath Burns the cold shoulder." Haha. Puns. Will they ever stop?

"Wonder who she is?" Frankie ask.

Clawdeen scoffs at Frankie's questions. "Who has time for new ghouls? No offence Boots."

"Hehe… Hey, I was a new girl." The jolie simulacre(pretty simulacrum) whined.

The école(school) bell rings.

"Ooh, I'm dying to know who I have for Biteology." Draculaura says. Hehe😂. I'm quickly starting to love these monstre(monster) puns.

Frankie asks a question. "Hey, has anyone seen Lagoona?" Monstre des mers(sea monster)… These des noms(names) make it so easy for me to identify them. It's like naming someone, uhhh, Deuce Gorgon, and he has serpents(snakes) as his hair and turns people into stone like Medusa.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh(I think she may be with Gil)." Another monstre des mers(sea monster). Come on, what kind of parents are these? Then again, I can't be talking because my Maman(Mom) named me Justice and my prénom(last name) translates to boots.

"Your right Ghoulia. She's probably with Gil. They haven't seen each other all summer." Cleoa states pompously.

"Hehe." I couldn't help but snicker at the prénom(name).

Cleon then glares poignards(daggers) at me again. "What's so funny, Boots?"

"Non, rein Clea(Oh nothing Clea). Hehe." I use both of my hands to contain my laughter.

"It's Cleo." She tells me grunting her teeth.

"Carlo."

All the ghouls started laughing with the exception of Ghoulia covering her mouth to contain her laughter. Cleota then glares at the ghouls and they instantly stopped laughing.

"Do you ghouls think that was funny?!"

Draculaura then responds. "Whaaa? No. We don't think- Pffffffft! Yes, it was funny! Carlo. Hahahahahahaha."

They continued to laugh and Claire got even more angry at moi(me).

'I'm definitely gonna keep an eye on him.'

* * *

We walk in the halls and the ghouls decided to listen in on the guidance counselor's office. Apparently there was this semeur(troublemaker) who got sent to a math camp messing with the ghouls and has to take advanced math classes too. I looked at the nameplate on the door and it reads G. Reaper. Hahaha! This place is a riot mec(dude).

Everyone backs away from the door when they heard footsteps. The door opens to reveal some sort of étaient-chat(were-cats). She has like a female biker jacket that looks like it's for les gars(guys), red biker gloves, orange ascot, weird shirt and torn up pants similar to mine, piercings on her cat ears, her green chat(cat) eyes showed great depression, it also looks like she has orange fur having a darker orange spot around her left eye. Her hairstyle is an asymmetrical bobbed hairdo, with the bangs being longer than her actual hair with tiger stripes running down it.

You know? She looked like a ghoul of great dignity. She must have a name that represents her in a respectful way. Not a banal(corny) one like-

Clarice(Cleo) interrupts my train of thought. "Hey Toralei." Never mind about that whole nom nom bébête chose(non-corny name thing). "How was your summer vacation?" All the ghouls giggled at the momie de(mummy's) sarcastic comment. "Oh that's right. You didn't get one because you were at math camp the whole time."

Toralei got upset at Clegg's insult. "You're the ones who got me sent there by messing around with the test scores."

"Serves you right." Clea walks up in front of the étaient-chat(were-cat). "You were trying to get the fearleading team disbanded."

"Who says I'm done? Anyway, it's not like I learned anything at that stupid math camp." She said as she walked off.

"What's the square root of 568?" Clawdeen asks.

"23.832…" She paused in her tracks when she realized what happened. "Hey! Rrrrrrr! I'll get you ghouls!" She then glares at moi(me). "And you, new kid, I'm gonna be nice and warn you to stay off my bad side. Got it?"

I nod my head yes.

She continues to walk off.

I have the feeling I'm gonna be on her bad side anyway.

Just then, a femelle monstre marin(female sea monster) bursts out the girl's bathroom in tears and this worried the ghouls. I'm gonna take a guess and say that's Lagoona.

Her entire body is covered in pale blue scales, her eyes are like seaweed green(of course they are, why wouldn't they be), her hair is curly blonde with blue streaks and a seaflower on it, she also has little blue freckles on her cheeks, her hands are webbed, and there are fins protruding from her arms. She's also wearing a gold seahorse necklace, a scale patterned hood, a pink scaley shirt, black booty shorts, and fishnet stockings(duh).

"Lagoona? What's wrong?" Clawdeen looked really concerned.

"*Sniff*, it's Gil. His parents were so mad, they *sniff* sent him away to another school." All the ghouls gasped at this chasing after Lagoona to comfort her.

So, everyone forgot about moi(me)? That's fine by moi(me). I'm not being sarcastic at all(seriously I'm not).

Frankie was about to follow but stops when this mec(dude) exits the boys room.

Oh, he's also human like moi(me). He wears glasses, has black hair with blonde ends, blue eyes, yellow shirt, checkered sweater vest, blue bow tie, and formal pants. He seemed pretty normal.

"Hey Jackson." Frankie sounded a bit nervous when talking to him.

"Oh. Hey Frankie." He sounded nervous too.

"I missed you at Cleo's party."

"Yeah, I was gonna show up, but I uh, had to change." He went back into the boys room. There's something odd about him.

Frankie was a bit concerned and then turns around to see me standing there with a stoic expression.

"Oh, right. Follow me Justice."

* * *

She took my hand to guide me to class. I felt like a child being guided by an older figure. It was a nice feeling. Like when I was young and Maman(Mom) held my hand to through a mirror maze at a carnival. She easily guided me through it as if she's been through it numerous times, even the guy who ran the mirror maze said he's never seen her before. And he has perfect memory. Maman(Mom) was like a master puzzle solver, and I seemed to have pick up that trait. I could've done the mirror maze by myself, but it feels good to have Maman(Mom) around. Even though sometimes her facial expression was stoic at times. People say I also picked that up from her. She always said I had a good sense of justice, bravoure(bravery), and of course, détermination(determination). The last one was always her charm, like a spirit animal or something.

Anyway, we arrive at class and everyone has already taken their seats. Except for moi(me), Frankie, and apparently Toralei. There seemed to be two other étaient-chats(were-cats) that are most likely twins. Both have grey fur and white facial markings. One has white hair, black and white striped lock of hair hanging on her left side. She also has white stripes running over on her right arm and left leg, while her sister(I think) is opposite. But they wear similar clothes. The black haired one wore a red sleeveless jacket with black striped sleeveless white t-shirt. The white haired one wore a black sleeveless jacket with white striped sleeveless black t-shirt.

I take a seat in between Frankie and some other girl. The other girl had a pile of snow next to her. She seems to be some sort of snow monster, like a yeti with. Her light blue skin had this sort of glittering effect, she had long white hair with a headband made out of yak fur and uneven streaks of pink, purple, blue mixed to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple. It looks like she has two small tusk protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. And of course, like all the people I've met in this school, she's taller than me, but bigger than most of the ghouls. I'm curious about her ice necklace though, must be a charm or something. Her wristbands, off-the-shoulder tube crystalline dress, and knee-high high-heeled boots, are all made with yak fur, except her lilac leggings.

She caught me staring at her and doesn't look too friendly. "What small boy looking at? Does Abbey have something on her face?" Judging by her accent she must be from the Himalayas.

I shake my head no.

"Then why you look at me?"

"Juste intrigué de voir un autre nouvel étudiant comme moi(Just intrigued to see another new student like me)."

And of course, she had no idea what I was saying. What are the odds?

"Was that insult toward Abbey?" Abbey was starting to get upset.

I shake my head no. "Non non(No no)."

Abbey **cooled** down.

"Reste calme(Stay cool)." I smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underground. Two skeletons that seem to be brothers are waiting around in Dr. Alphys lab as she prepares an invention for them watching an anime she recommended they check out in her living room.

One of the two skeletons is tall, his mouth is in a smile shape and his eyes are supposedly pupil-less resembling vertical slits. His expression is formed by his skeletal pseudo-brows. He wears a white torso piece with various gold trims embroidered with a weird symbol, a red-orange scarf around his neck, orange-red gloves trimmed with gold, blue briefs with a golden belt, and long orange-red boots.

The other skeleton was short, has a dimpled smile, large orbits, and white pupils. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers.

The short skeleton laughed and this got the other skeleton curious.

"Sans. What are you laughing for?"

"Hehe. Somewhere, someone made a corny pun. I can feel it."

"Oh. Okay." He pretty interested in how the rest of the episode in the anime plays out.

"Alphys sure knows how to pick an anime. This is certainly entertaining. The fights are so, bone-chilling." A comedic drum was heard.

"Sans!"

"Come on Papyrus you know you like it."

"I like your puns more than anime. I'll give you that." Papyrus crosses his arms.

"Papyrus, we just started watching anime, and you hated it even though we've never seen it before."

"*Sighs*, I'll admit it's growing on me." He quickly got impatient. "Is Dr. Alphys done with that dimension thingy yet? I want to go see that other world and meet my nephew."

"So do I Papyrus. I bet that world will be a skele-ton of fun."

"Sans!"

A reptilian monster, wearing glasses and a lab coat, enters the room. She seemed kinda nervous.

"G-guys, it's r-ready."

All of them walked down to where the dimensional portal is. Papyrus and Sans looked in awe at the portal. The portal had these dark outlines and was purple. That's all.

"A-a-a-are you guys sure you want t-t-to d-do t-this? I-I-I haven't tested it out yet. There is a 10% chance that you'll make it through alive."

Papyrus was excited nonetheless. "I like those odds!" Without any second thoughts he jump through the portal.

"Wait for me! How I wish he had a patience-bone instead of a funny-bone." Sans jumps through after his brother.

Alphys stands there dumbfounded for a few seconds. "Better call Frisk to let her know her son is in good hands. I hope."

* * *

Back at Monster High. Toralei walks up to Abbey since she can't find a seat to be with her friends. Which I find kind of pointless since there is a seat near the two other étaient-chats(were-cats).

"Hey, new girl. Our seats." Again Toralei, there's a seat right near them.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Mean girl with sandpaper tongue."

Toralei scoffs at the yeti.

"Take your seats, everyone." Toralei listened and took a seat behind Abbey. "Class books open to page one." The teacher's name is Mr. Rotter. His accent was similar to Draculaura's. He is a phantom just like the phantom from 'Phantom of the Opera'. I heard it's impossible to get an A in his class.

I got my book and started reading. It seemed simple enough.

As I kept reading, a snowball was thrown at Frankie.

"Hey!"

Mr. Rotter turns around and sees Frankie sitting normally.

I look to Abbey without turning my head much to see Toralei throwing another snowball at Frankie.

"Clawdeen was right about new ghouls." Frankie throws a snowball at Abbey but I use my book to block it.

Toralei and her cronies got upset and I continue to read my book.

"Short stuff think he's gonna stop me." She grabs another snowball. "That's adorable." Toralei sneaks over to Frankie's side and throws a snowball at Abbey. She rush back to her seat at high speed.

Abbey look at Frankie with vengeful eyes. "You want game? I give you game."

A snowball fight ensues between the two ghouls. And one of the snowballs goes towards Mr. Rotter. I see this and try to block it, but it was too late. Mr. Rotter sees this and turns around to see Frankie and Abbey have some snow on them. He also sees me holding my book like I'm going to throw it. Sacrebleu(Not going to translate this, because even Americans know about this French phrase).

"You three, principal's office. Now!"

The three étaient-chats(were-cats) laughed at our misfortune.

* * *

Bummed out, we travel to Bloodgood's office. Frankie still can't believe she got in trouble. I see that Abbey is taller than Frankie and me.

"I can't believe this. I've never been in trouble before. Aren't you two worried?"

"You threw snowball at me first." I thought I blocked it. "Principal, will bring hammer down on you." She turns around to face Frankie.

"But I didn't. This is all a big misunderstanding." The jolie(pretty) simulacrum pleaded.

I just look at the two ghouls with my trademark stoic face.

"I understand perfectly. You want war with Abbey? You get war."

Frankie was terrified at Abbey's response.

* * *

At Bloodgood's, Frankie and Abbey stand next to each and I'm still near Frankie.

"We simply cannot have this kind of behavior." Her head is on a platter held by Nightmare and her body is polishing it. Just want you guys to know that. "Monster High stands for acceptance, understanding, and tolerance." Her body stopped polishing her head. "To help you learn these qualities, you well spend the entire day, together."

"What?"

"Not possible." Abbey states.

Bloodgood's body puts on bracelets on the ghouls' wrist. And I had to put my arm up for her to put a bracelet on my wrist.

"These magic bracelets will bond you three together." Her body then walks to it's head. "You must stay less than three feet apart. Until 3 o'clock, you will every second together until then. And I think, learn something valuable."

"And if more than 3 feet apart." Abbey tested this out by moving her arm away from us. This caused the bracelets to blare like an alarm and pull our arms to Abbey.

"The Study Howl of Eternal Homework." Nightmare neighs in terror upon hearing those words, dropping his owner's head on the floor near the ghouls' feet. "Oh, and fiery demon will descend upon all of your homes." I pick up her head. "But mostly that Study Howl of Eternal Homework thing."

* * *

We exit the room hearing Nightmare's neigh and me fixing the horselick she gave me before we left.

"Okay, being stuck with you three is less than the ideal sitch. So I say we make the best of it." We walk through the halls and Frankie tries to solve the problem between her and Abbey. "Just tell me. Why did you start the snowball fight? I don't get it." As she talks to Abbey, I get judging looks from the monsters here. Again.

I gave myself a mental note to tell Bloodgood what really happened later on.

"It was you who was instigator." Abbey told her.

"Well, I guess you don't want to tell me. We'll deal with that later. So, where you from?"

"Mountaintops. In Himalayas." Knew it.

"Oh cool. Which one?"

"I think you would not know."

"Oh. Okay. Um, I really like your necklace."

Abbey stopped right there. "This 'small talk' is not necessary. People here talk too much about too little. Except for little one here." She gestures to me. "Sometimes it's just better to close the mouth."

"Wow, rude."

Abbey looked a little sad once Frankie said that. She was surprised to see me hold her hand and smile at her. Her hand was supposed to be cold, but to me, it had a warm feeling. She smiled as we continued to find to our next class. The cool looking grandfather clock shows us that we are almost late to class.

"We must get to class." The yeti tells us.

Frankie gasps at this. "You're right. I can't get another tardy. Or I'll be in totes trouble. Let's go." Frankie starts to walk off.

I look at Abbey and see that she is thinking at the moment. She walks in the opposite direction dragging me and Frankie with her thanks to the magic bracelets. Frankie's hand got detached in the process.

"Hey, wait! Why have to stay together."

* * *

After class, Frankie went to get a drink.

"Stop. I fix." Abbey freezes Frankie's drink but Frankie doesn't seem to like it and has trouble breaking it away from the machine.

"Aw, you ruined it. I can't drink this."

Abbey seems sad. Hmm.

I get a cup and the machine pours the juice for me. I hold it to Abbey. She gets the idea and freezes my drink. I then proceed to lick it like a popsicle and this makes Abbey happy. Hey, that rhymed. Sorta.

"See? Little one got it." Can't argue with my nickname since I reach up to her waist.

Then, the guy I saw on the Ghostly Gossip post shows up next to Abbey. His name was Heath, right?

"Hey baby." He played it cool(no pun intended) until Abbey glared at him with a commanding stare. "I mean Abbey. Uh, I didn't introduce myself earlier. Burns." He kneels down and holds her hand. "Heath Burns. W-w-wow! Cold hands." Abbey looks at me and Frankie with an uncomfortable look. "But I know how to warm your heart." His hair sets on fire and he kisses Abbey's hand. His lips froze upon contact and broke off. "Mmmmmmm! Glacial facial." He covered his mouth and ran off.

Frankie laughed at Heath's misfortune.

"This Heath. He is hailstorm that thinks it is ice cold."

"Yeah, that's him." The jolie(pretty) simulacrum was unsure. "I guess."

We then heard what sounded like bull's cry to our right. All the students in the path stepped to side as the minotaure(minotaur) I saw before is chasing after a little red diable enfant(devil kid).

"You better run! Didn't I tell you I hate red!" The taureau(bull) yells.

The devil kid hides behind Frankie hugging on her leg. I step in front of them and to protect them from the bully.

"Si vous le souhaitez, vous allez avoir à passer par moi(If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me)."

I'm not going to fight him, but there's no way I'm letting him hurt an innocent monstre(monster) and Frankie.

He got even more upset once he saw me. "I'm coming after you now Normie! Prepare to enter a world of hurt!"

Once Abbey heard this, she stepped in front of me and flipped the bully over pinning him by his hand effortlessly. Wow, she's strong.

"Rules say, no horseplay in hall. This includes the bull." She then throws him at a wall knocking him unconscious.

"Wow. You really saved my bolts right there." Frankie said.

"Do not mention it." She then proceeds to walk forcing us to follow.

I hold her hand look up at her with a smile.

"Merci(Thank you)."

"Why would I give mercy to you? I not hurt you little one."

Frankie explains it. "I think he's saying thank you."

"Is this true?"

I shake my head yes.

"It is no problem." She then gets a questioning look on her face. "Hey, why did dumb bull call you a Normie?"

"Oh, he's not a Normie. He's a changeling. He wants to get comfortable in the school first and then maybe he'll get out of his shell." Frankie explains.

"I think it is wrong for you to hide true self, but if you want to look like that, it's on you."

It was lunchtime(good, I was starving), I could tell because of the bell.

"Now is lunch." Abbey starts to walk off without us.

Frankie starts to get nervous. "All my friends are in the creepateria." I facepalmed once I heard it. Really? Creepateria. "I can't let them see us together."

We get dragged towards Abbey by the bracelets.

* * *

At the lunchroom, we sit at the table with Frankie's friends, but awkward silence occurs between Frankie and Abbey. I sit near Ghoulia but still close to Frankie and Abbey. I drink my juice and not fazed by the awkwardness.

Abbey decides to finally break the silence. She points to Clawdeen. "Your eyebrows, they are like mountain." Then to Draculaura. "You are short, like baby yak." Then Clo. "This outfit, I think you try much to hard."

All the ghouls are shocked by this except for Ghoulia and me still drinking our juices.

"What time do these bracelet thingys come off?" Cleona asks.

"Three o'clock."

The momie(mummy) gets up out of her seat along with the others. "Lagoona's swim meet is at two, and she needs all the support she can get right now. You, shorty, and your cold blooded buddy, should not come." They all leave the table. Shame. I thought we could all talk like friends.

All three of us got up from the table and towards the incinerator. Frankie is now a little bit upset at Abbey.

"I've been trying all day to be nice to be nice to you. And now you're rude to my friends. You hit me with a snowball for no reason. What did I ever do to you?"

The magnifique(gorgeous) yeti starts to cry. Her tears turn to icicles.

"Are you crying?"

She wipes the icicles off her face but more formed.

"Am sad now? This so surprising?"

"Well, yes. You seem so cold. I didn't think you cared. Or like had any emotions."

"Well, I do."

I hug Abbey, my head on her stomach. I felt like she needed someone to hug. She then hugged me back, very tightly.

"*Sniff*. Thank you, Boots." I'll take whatever I can get. "But I have to go to restroom."

She runs off again, this time to the girls room. Oh geez. This is gonna be trouble for me.

* * *

Abbey goes to a stall to cry in and me and Frankie have to share a stall to stay close to her. Just then, Toralei and her cronies enter the bathroom.

"Did you see the two new kids and Frankie trapped together? They didn't even realize it was me who threw the snowballs at them to start the fight. Now we just have to get the rest of the Fear Squad." They laugh maniacally until the white haired étaient-chats(were-cat) started slipping on a wet area until Toralei caught her.

"Careful. That would've been embarrassing. I got it! When Cleo and her ghouls go down to talk to Lagoona after the swim race, we'll come from behind and push them into the pool. Total embarrassment. They'll be sorry they ever messed with me. Come on."

We exit the stalls when they left.

"Look. I'm sorry I thought you threw the snowball at me. I should've known it was Toralei. It wasn't cool. So will you come with us to warn our friends."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

I smell a plan.

"Because. I have better plan."

Knew it.

* * *

At the swim meet, we see Lagoona win the race and is joined by the three ghouls.

"Wow! Great race Lagoona." The vampire cheered.

"Thanks for coming mates. Hey, where's Frankie."

"Oh, she couldn't come. She's all tied up."

Toralei and her cronies get ready to initiate her plan, and so is Abbey. As they run towards the ghouls, Abbey taps the puddle of water with her foot, freezing it. This causes the étaient-chats(were-cats) to slip onto a ceiling lamp hanging on to dear life from the piranhas in the pool.

Clawdeen was amazed at the stunt. "Wow. That. Was. Awesome!"

"Thanks Abbey."

"I know to you I seem harsh. Where I'm from air is very thin. We cannot waste our breath with pleasantries. It is, just our way." The school bell rings and our bracelets vanish into thin air. "Looks like you are no longer stuck with me. Will be going now?" She starts to walk off but Frankie stops her.

"Hey wait. We were gonna go to the Maul, and hang at the Coffin Bean. Wanna go with?" I knew that they would get along at some point in time.

"This I would like. Very much." Abbey got close to Frankie, but accidentally froze her.

Everyone laughed at this, including me. Abbey picks up Frankie and walks off with the rest of the ghouls.

Draculaura stops to turn around and face towards me. "Um, Boots. Are you coming with us?"

"Je take vous rattraper goules dans une seconde(I'll catch up with you ghouls in a sec)."

"Alright. Um." She had no idea what I said. What a shocker. "We have to defrost Frankie anyway. So, we'll be waiting for you outside." She ran off to catch up with the others.

I look up to where the étaient-chats(were-cats) are hanging on, scared of the chance they might fall in the pool full of piranhas. I just exit the pool area and go to the janitor's closet. Luckily the janitor was nearby.

"What you need kid?"

I pointed to the closet.

"Échelle(Ladder)."

He opens the door with his keys. "Grab what you need kid, and make sure to put it back when you're down with it."

I grab the ladder and drag it to the pool area. I set it near the spot where Toralei and her cronies still are.

They seemed to be surprised that I'm helping them out. One by one, they leap towards the ladder grabbing onto it, making sure not to let fall over.

"Thanks." She said as she climbed down the ladder. "But, why did you help us? We were so mean to you and your ghoulfriends."

"Même si vous sortez en moyenne, je sais que vous avez un bon coer(Even though you come out as mean, I know you have a good heart)."

All three of the chats(cats) are confused to as what I said. I pet each of them of the head gently and left to meet up with the others.

"Wh-what was that?" Toralei asked the two sisters.

They both shrug their shoulders also wondering what just happened.

'Whatever it was, it was nice.' All of them thought at the same time.

* * *

In the cemetery near Monster High, a portal pops open and Papyrus falls out of it, face first into the dirt. And then his brother landed on top of him.

"Ow. Is this the place?" The taller one asked. "I hope this is the place."

"Hmmm." Sans looks around and sees Monster High. "Why don't we just find out? Just, don't make any **grave** mistakes bro."

"Sans!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, forgot to mention. I'm French in this story... Bye.**


	2. Date of Justice

**A/N: I'm having a blast writing this. Just like I have with my other fanfictions, which you should check out. I noticed in the last chapter there were some mistakes. I mean I know those weren't there before. I'll make sure not to do as many mistakes. But nonetheless, can't wait for the reboot. It looks awesome. Also, I see that this story is getting some nice feedback(reviews), thank you guys. And remember, stay determined.😎**

* * *

After a fun day at the Maul, I waved goodbye to the ghouls as I walk off. Then it hit me. I have no place to stay. What am I going to do? I can't stay out all night or I might get sick. Maybe, I can build a shelter. As I think this over, I bump into this tall figure. The fact that he was a skeleton didn't scare me at all. Since this a monstre(monster) town. The skeleton turns around and extends his hand.

"Why hello human. You must be flattered to have bumped into me. THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He seemed a bit narcissistic, but I know he means well.

I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Papyrus(Hello, Mr. Papyrus)."

He, of course, didn't understand a single word I said, except for his name.

"Um, alright. You must be from this France place my brother once told me about. Hmm." He scans moi(me) for a sec. "You look very familiar." _He has a stoic face. A striped sweater. Looks a bit like Frisk, when she was younger. Nah. That can't mean anything. Maybe he knows where Frisk's son is._ "Hey, have you seen a kid. He's about your height. Looks very similar to his mother, except by hairstyle. Where's a striped sweater with a hood on it, just like you. Wears boots like you. Wears ripped blue jeans like you. Speaks French like you." This kid is me, but he doesn't realize it.

"Je pense que ce gamin est moi(I think that kid is me)."

He look so confused right now. "Maybe Sans can help me on this. But if I knew French I wouldn't need his help." Papyrus takes out his cell phone. "Hey Sans, l found this kid. I think he knows where Frisk's son is but I can't understand him. Oh. Bring him over. Ok." He turns back to me. "My brother may be able to help. Since he's gone to France before. So follow me human. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL LEAD YOU TO MY BROTHER!" Papyrus seems to be a fun guy to be around.

* * *

We've been walking for like hours because Papyrus forgot where to meet his brother, but he wouldn't admit it until later on.

"So, uh, we may be a little lost. But have no fear. THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Shall lead us out of this mess!" He puts his finger on his chin like he's planning something. "Maybe I should've brought a map or something. Then we wouldn't have ended up in the cemetery." I don't know how he lead us to a cemetery.

"You know bro, maybe you should've asked for directions."

"You're right Sans. But that doesn't help me one bit. I still need a way to find you."

"Maybe, you should use your phone."

"Good idea Sans." I just look up at Papyrus and his brother, watching this all go down. He dials up on his phone and his brother's phone rang. "Come on. Pick up." Sans picks up the phone. "Hello Sans. Are you there?"

"Yes Papyrus. I'm here. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I can't seem to find you. I don't know where you are."

Sans just snickers. "I'm closer than you think. Turn around."

Papyrus did as his brother said and looks down. "Oh hey Sans. I'm on the phone with Sans. Can you give me a minute?"

"Papyrus, hang up."

"Ok."

He hung up and looked at his brother.

"Papyrus, who is this?" He gestures to moi(me).

"Oh, this is the human I was talking about. He might know where our nephew is."

I look at Sans and he does the same.

"Wait a minute? What's your mom's name kid?" The skeleton that's nearly my height asks.

"Frisk Bottes."

Papyrus' jaw dropped to the ground when he heard my response. "What?! No way! Where's the proof?"

"Mon nom est la Justice Bottes(My name is Justice Bottes)."

Papyrus picked up his jaw. "Oh come on! My nephew was with me this whole time!"

"Nice to meet you Justice, the name's Sans. You may have guessed that me and my brother are skeletons." He extends his hand out for me to shake and I comply. But, it turned out there was a whoopee cushion in his hand. "Ah, that never gets old. You know, that's how I greeted your mom. She was very kind to Papyrus upon meeting him. She also saved the entire Underground too. Toriel was proud of her, along with King Asgore. She made many friends during her time in the Underground."

Wow, never thought that Maman(Mom) was that popular. She did mention Toriel from time to time, saying that she was a like a mother to her. Guess that makes Toriel my Grandma. She took care of Maman(Mom) till she was old enough to be on her own. I'm guessing she met Dad a few years after she left the Underground. Why didn't she mention it? I'm not mad that she didn't tell me about it. I'm just curious.

"Donc je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux mes oncles(So I'm guessing you two are my uncles)."

"Right you are. So you already know I'm Sans, and that this guy here is my brother Papyrus. I don't know why he didn't bother to call me when you guys were lost. I have to say, the dimension is pretty nice."

Papyrus got excited when he mentioned this dimension. "We've seen some monsters that we never saw in the Underground. They were nice people."

"Alors, comment avez-vous les gars arrivé ici(So, how did you guys get here)?"

"We got here by a dimensional portal created by the royal scientist, Dr. Alphys. She sure had to do a lot of **scaling**." A comedic drum was heard.

"Sans! Come on!" Papyrus whined stomping his feet.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. Anyway, I'm sure she has everything under control."

* * *

At Alphys' lab, the portal got blown to smithereens. Beyond repair. The reptilian scientist was running around in a panic.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! This can't be happening! What will Undyne think? *Gasp*! What will Frisk think!? Oh no! Maybe, she won't be mad. After all, she is Frisk."

"You said my name." A woman wearing a striped pink and blue sweater, blue pants, and brown shoes enters the lab. She was taller than the reptilian scientist by 1.5 ft. Her brown hair was medium length and straight with short bangs. "Alphys, what's wrong?" Her voice was sweet like a loving mother.

"N-n-n-n-n-nothing Frisk. Nothing at a-a-a-a-a-a-all." She stuttered her words majorly.

"Alphys. I know something's wrong. We've been friends for years. Just tell me what's wrong."

Alphys couldn't take it. My Maman(Mom's) kind voice gave her major pressure. "Ok! Papyrus and Sans went through the portal to get your son, but the portal broke and they may never come back!" She cried faster than a loup-garou(werewolf) during a full moon. "I'm so sorry! I failed you! As a scientist! And a friend! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The reptilian scientist bursts into tears.

Maman(Mom) just smiles. "What are you talking about? My son is fine. I know it." She bends down and pats her friend on the back. "If he's anything like his father, he'll get through. He has the determination."

"*Sniffs*. Yeah. He is your son after all. And he has Papyrus and Sans with him. I just know it."

* * *

Back at New Salem, Sans leading us to his and Papyrus' new house.

"Sans, when did you find the time to get a house?"

"I have my ways. And I forgot how I even got it in the first place. But it must've been a bone -hassle. Anyway, we're here."

I look up and the house seemed alright.

Papyrus is amazed at how it looks. "Wow, it looks like our house back home. Only it doesn't have decorations or snow on it. But I bet with a lot of work, we can make it feel like home."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to buy more stuff later on. But at least we have beds."

"Of course you would like the beds. I'm gonna end up doing a lot of work."

Sans takes the keys out of his hoodie and unlocks the door. Inside the house was a nice scene. On the first floor was the living room and kitchen. The living room had a flat screen T.V and an old green couch.

"Wow, it's almost exactly like our old house. Except the carpet is yellow and red." Papyrus jumps on the couch and relaxes. "Ahhhhh. I need to relax since that fall out of the portal. Did a number on my back since Sans landed on it."

"I said I was sorry. Hey Bottes. Your room is upstairs. Be a lazy bones in the meantime." Sans goes off to his room.

I look to Papyrus, seeing him watch a cooking show on how to make wheat spaghetti. I go to my room(in between Papyrus and Sans' rooms) and see that there is an empty book shelf and some sort of diary on my bed.

"Hmm." I sit on my bed and open the diary.

It is empty. Guess it's for moi(me). I started writing what happened during my time in this new world. It was nighttime by the time I finished writing. As I go to sleep(wearing a red and orange striped footie pajamas), I hear Sans reading Papyrus a bedtime story about a skeleton who defeated an evil dragon… And made the best spaghetti in the kingdom.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring. Just have to hope for the best.

* * *

The rays of the sun shine upon my head. It felt like I had a second of sleep. But I had full energy. I quickly put on my sweater and blue ripped jeans. I look under my bed and see my black boots. My backpack was packed and ready to go to school.

When I got out of my room ready to go, Sans was still sleeping(I could here his snoring), and Papyrus was cooking spaghetti with eggs wearing an apron with a skull on it.

"Bonjour Papyrus(Good morning Papyrus)."

"I'm guessing that's a good morning. There's already a plate for you on the table. MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS HAS MADE ONE OF HIS GREATEST MASTERPIECES, EGG SPAGHETTI! Enjoy." He continues to cook more of his masterpiece and I started to eat it in a hurry.

It tasted wonderful, Papyrus must be like an expert chef. He must've had years of practice. He turns to see me already finished.

"I knew you would like it. Hey, why do you have a backpack on?"

"Je dois aller à l'école(I have to go to school). Même si j'été là pour un jour seulement, ils offrent une grande éducation(Even though I been there for a only a day, they provide great education)." Why did I explain it to him? He has no idea what I said.

"Wha?"

"He said he has to go to school." Sans translates. How did he get here so fast? I'll ask him later. "Wow kid. You're enrolled into a school already in this world. Your mom would be so proud right now. Hmm." _If we ever get back, I might play a joke on her._

I wave goodbye and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Minutes later, I arrive at the entrance of Monster High.

"Boots." There's Frankie. Calling me by last name… In English. "There you are." She runs up to me in a hurry along with the other ghouls. "You didn't give us your phone number." Oh right. I forgot to give them my number. Luckily Sans upgraded my phone last night so I have reception here now.

I take my phone out and everyone is weirded out by the sight of it.

"What kind of iCoffin is that?" Draculaura asks.

I facepalmed. Really? iCoffin. Shouldn't be surprised now. I give them all my phone number, Clark(Cleo) was really hesitant on giving me hers and wanting mine's.

They look at my outfit and are astonished. Clawdeen was the first to speak.

"We need to take you to the Maul, because you are in need of a wardrobe change."

"There's nothing wrong with your outfit, don't get the wrong idea. You look super adorable~." Draculaura looked like she was about to pinch my cheeks.

"Draculaura, you can adore Boots later. Right now, I have to guide him to our classes." Frankie leads moi(me) to Mr. Rotter's class.

* * *

I sit down and read my book. Some of the students are bored out the their mind. Just then, the intercoms came on.

"*Will all students and teachers please report to the vampitheater? I have big news that will indeed surprise you all.*" Bloodgood cuts off.

Everyone gets up and walks out.

"Wonder what Bloodgood wants us for?" Frankie asks as me and Abbey walk alongside her.

"I do not know. Maybe Boots know." Thanks Abbey.

I just shrug my shoulders. I don't know what's going on.

* * *

The whole place is filled up and Abbey sits next to moi(me) and so does Frankie. I see Bloodgood stand on the stage behind a podium.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Everyone went silent. "Now, you're all wondering why your all here. Well, I am proud to announce that we have a very special student in our midst, and some of you may already know him."

Most of the female students squealed in excitement. Muttering some compliments.

"I bet he's a hottie."

"I bet he's strong."

"Maybe he's single."

"Please welcome our new human student, Justice Bottes!"

A spotlight shines upon me. All the students focus on me. Frankie gasps at this.

"I know I should've told you all about this sooner but I thought I would see how well he could fit in first, and he seemed to do just fine. And I hope that continues."

I could tell this gonna be a long day. Every student exits out, including moi(me).

* * *

As I walk back, all the ghouls are grouped up with either mad looks, or just disappointed. Or both. Ghoulia looked really guilty.

Clegon(again I'm saying Cleo's name wrong as a running joke okay) looked at me with disgust, and seems to be a little glad. "Well well well. I knew there was something off about you. I bet you wanted to get close to us just to trash on us later." She almost jumped for joy. "Now, you are at the very bottom of the social ladder. Normie." Clinton did an evil laugh.

Frankie puts her hands on the momie's(mummy's) shoulders to relax. "Easy Cleo. I'm sure there's an explanation to this."

"Ayyyyyyyyy(He didn't betray us)."

"How so Ghoulia?" Clawdeen asks in an almost raging tone.

"Ahhhhhhhhh(I lied for him)." The zombie beauté(beauty) tells them.

"Why?" Cligu was surprised at her best friend's action. _Why would she lie for him?_

"Ahhhhhhhhh(Because he's not a bad person, and he's done nothing wrong). Ayyyyyyy(I actually like him)."

Clao drops her jaw. _Are you kidding me!?_

Draculaura picks moi(me) up and hugs me tightly. "I knew that you weren't bad the whole time. There's no way a cutie like you can be bad~!"

I sorta struggled to breathe.

"So, you're not from Scaris?" The loup-garou élégant (stylish were-wolf) asked me.

"Non(no)." I choked still being hugged by Draculaura. The vampire sees me turning blue and puts me down. "Je suis d'une autre dimension(I'm from another dimension)."

The jolie(pretty) zombie almost fell to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhh(No way)!"

"What did he say Ghoulia?" Frankie ask.

"Ayyyyy Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(He's from another dimension)."

All the other ghouls shouted in unison. "What!?"

Sacrebleu(again, not translating). I have a lot more explaining to do. Génial(Awesome).

* * *

Hours later at the Maul, I still try to explain how I got here(yes, I got a ton of strange looks). We are sitting at this place called the Coffin Bean(the puns never stop), the ghouls are having a hard time believing my story. How can blame them? Falling out of a portail féminin(female portal) into a new world is pretty fou(crazy). Yes, Ghoulia was translating the entire time. In case you were wondering.

"Okay, we believe your story. Since we've never seen a phone like that before." Chloe tells me while sitting on a red chair with a skull on it. Meh.

Ghoulia said not even Normies have a phone like mine. And it's pretty advanced. Must've been the upgrade.

Then, somehow we moved on to a conversation about how we didn't go to a party last night. How did I get into this?

"I can't believe we missed that big party last." Clawdeen was a little aggravated.

I'm criss-crossed applesauce on the ground next to Frankie(who's sitting in an electric chair), and play a puzzle game on my phone. (References! They're cool!)

"We didn't miss anything. The Ghostly Gossip got all the pics on her blog." Draculaura seems to like gossip… a lot.

I look up the Ghostly Gossip on my phone and see this blue guy with fire like hair acting as a DJ. His head is shaped similarly to Jackson's… This is Jackson isn't it.

"Hipster Holt Hyde heats up another big time bash."

Clawdeen must find him attractive, otherwise she wouldn't say this. "That Hyde is way dreamy!"

Cligo decides to tease Frankie. "Careful, that's Frank's crush your talking about."

Then they all. "Ooooo!" That.

"Cut it out you guys, he is not." She charged up the chair signifying her bluff.

"Speaking of Frankie crushes. Jackson."

I look over to where Draculaura was gesturing her head to and see Jackson standing with Heath.

"Frankie, you need to charge over there and shock some sense into him. He stood you up at Cleo's party." I don't fully agree with Clawdeen's method. Frankie should talk about how he made her feel for leaving her, but not in a very aggressive way.

Maman(Mom) told me that violence doesn't solve everything or anything period. And if does, it would end in disaster.

Frankie is a bit hesitant. "I don't know."

All the ghouls urged her to do it, except for me and Ghoulia.

The jolie(pretty) simulacrum gets up, I stand on a stool, put my hand on her shoulder, and stare into her eyes.

"Juste lui dire comment il vous fait sentir(Just tell him how he made you feel). Pas dans un ton agressif(Not in an aggressive tone)."

"Ayyyyyyyyy(He's telling you to go easy on him)."

"Okay. Thanks Boots." Frankie goes over to Jackson.

I bet this will work out just fine. I think I saw someone take a picture of them.

After Frankie talked to Jackson. The ghouls got hyped when she said she was going on a movie date with Jackson.

"Look ghouls, and Boots, we're just going to the movies. It's no big deal."

And Draculaura's gonna go overboard, in 3, 2, 1. "Have your bolts come loose!?" Knew it(one of my many catchphrases). "It's your first date! It's a huge deal!"

"This is too big a deal for Frankie to do all by herself. Deuce and I will double with her." Please tell me his last name isn't what I think it is.

"Clawd and I will go too, it will be a triple." He's a loup-garou(werewolf). "Clawdeen, you have got to come too." And he's related to Clawdeen.

"I wouldn't miss it."

I slowly back away to get out of this, and so does Ghoulia. If I went along with this, then it would be considered my first date. Maman(Mom) has been on a couple of dates. Possibly during her time in the Underground. I'm not that experienced in dates. I'm not experienced period.

But, I get caught by Clawdeen.

"Oh no you don't. You are going too. That includes you Ghoulia. Frankie needs all the help she can get."

"Je ne serai pas beaucoup d'aide(I won't be much help). Je ne suis jamais allé à une date antérieure(I've never been on a date before)." I kicked the ground in shyness.

"Ahyeaaaah(He's never been on a date before)."

"I know just the perfect ghoul." Clawdeen starts dialing and someone answers. "Hi, Abbey." Oh no. Don't get the wrong idea. Abbey is attractive. But going on a date with her would be a bit awkward for me. I think. "Oh, Boots wants to go on a date with you." I heard Abbey's voice but couldn't understand her. "He can only speak French. So he wanted me to tell you all that, and also he finds you very attractive." Thanks Clawdeen. "Okay. I'll tell him." The phone hangs up. "Great. You're all set up for your date. No need to thank me."

"Merci(Thanks)." I sighed before walking off to get ready for my date.

* * *

I make it back to the house and go to my room. I just decided to put on a red bow tie. That's it. I get ready to go out and pick up Abbey, but Papyrus(still wearing his apron) stops me.

"Boots where are you going this time of day? I wanted to show you more of my great cooking skills!"

"Juste aller sur une date(Just going on a date). Pas trop grave(No biggie)."

"What?"

"He said he's going on a date." Sans popped out of nowhere. "Congratulations kid. Who's the lucky gal?"

"Abbey Bominable."

" **Cool** name." The comedic drum was heard again.

"A date!? My nephew is going on his first date without any advice!? I cannot allow this!" He rips off his apron. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, will teach you the way! I've only been one date. And that was with your mom. Your mom had a huge crush on me, but I had to let her go because it would ruin our friendship tremendously."

A thought bubble of Maman(Mom) appears besides my head. She just shakes her head no.

"First! Press the C key on your keyboard for Dating HUD. That's the most important step. Second, ask her on a date. Did you do that?"

"Oui(Yes)."

"I'll take that as a yes. Third. Wear nice clothes to show you care. You're wearing clothes. So you must care a lot about her. Did you get her a gift?"

Even though we are only going on a date as friends, I should get Abbey a gift. But what?

"Here." He gave me a wrapped gift in the shape of a bone with a bow on it. "Everyone loves this gift. Now go and have a great date." That was quick.

* * *

Papyrus shoved me out the house and slams the door. I heard it lock as I go off to Bloodgood's place. When I make it, I rang the doorbell and Bloodgood answers.

"Yes." She looks down and sees me. "Oh, Mr. Bottes. Hold on. Abbey, he's here." I stand there, still holding the gift for Abbey. "I see you have a gift for Abbey. How sweet. It's nice to see someone ask a ghoul on a date normally, instead of flirting."

Well. I didn't ask her exactly. But hey, we're just friends, that's it.

Abbey appears at the front, wearing her normal attire. She notices the bow tie I'm wearing. "Bow tie look nice on you. You are forward and do not flirt like other boys. I like that."

I give her the gift, and she instantly unwraps it. It's a bone. Of course… I'm ready for the really harsh beating she's gonna give me.

"This is nice gift. You are not bad for Normie." Yes, of course she knew about moi(me) being a 'Normie'. But she was okay with it since I didn't lie(technically Ghoulia lied). "Let us hurry to movies." Abbey drags me off to the theatre(or theater) with little effort.

Bloodgood shouts out to us. "Have fun you two! And be safe!"

* * *

We make it to the movies on time. And it's a silent movie. Cool. I rarely watch them. The others are there too. Draculaura with her boyfriend Clawd. He's tall, and physically fit. And furry with golden eyes like Clawdeen. Clogo(Cleo) with Deuce. *Sighs*. He has snakes for hair. Green ones. Yup. He's a gorgone(gorgon). Deuce is also wearing shades, most likely because of his powers. Clawdeen is with Heath. Who seems to look a bit shocked at me and Abbey. Ghoulia is with another zombi. He looks tall and fit. Stares blankly into space, eyes tend to roll in different directions, wears a varsity jacket like Clawd.

Then, there's Frankie and Jackson. Bet they made it here first.

"Hey you guys. You're just in time. The movie will start in like 30 minutes." Jackson tells us.

Deuce walks up to me and puts his fist to me. "Yo, little dude. It's nice to meet you. Cleo's told me a lot about you." I bump he fist.

"Including the fact you keep saying my name wrong!" Cleo looked like she was about to murder me.

Luckily Deuce holds her back. "Woah Cleo. Take it easy. I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

Clei backs away still staring poignards(daggers) at moi(me). Then Clawd approaches me.

"Sup Boots. Draculaura also told me a lot about you. And trust me when I say **a lot**." He sniffs the air. "Smells like a cat here."

Clawdeen also sniffs the air. "Yeah, it kinda does. I think it's-"

Draculaura didn't seem to care as she knocked both of the loup-garous(werewolves) out the way towards me with no effort. "Aw, you're even more adorable with your little bow tie~. I just want to pinch your little cheeks~."

Her boyfriend recovers from the surprised tackle slightly limping. "Ow. Why aren't you on the football team?"

I then meet Ghoulia's boyfriend.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(They call me Slo Mo. Ghoulia says your pretty smart and kind.)" That's all he said. Nice guy.

* * *

We enter the theatre and the movie starts playing. I put my hand on the armrest and Abbey puts her hand on top of mine. But she squeezes it very tightly hurting it badly.

I look at Abbey and she seems relaxed.

"I never experience movie that would be silent. It is relaxing." She whispers.

"Je regards rarement ce genre de films(I rarely watch these kinds of films). Principalement des films avec le son(Mainly films with sound)."

"Ahyeaaaahhhhhh(He said this film is great, since you're with him)." Uh, did Slo Mo just mistranslated what I just said?

"Sorry, I do not speak zombie." Dieu merci(Thank God).

"He said Boots is enjoying the movie with you." Merci(Thanks) Clawd.

I slouch in my seat, relaxed that things didn't spiral out of hand.

A few minutes into the movie and some of the guys(Clawd, Deuce, and Heath) started to get bored. Clawd was sleeping. Draculaura got annoyed.

"Clawd, wake up." She shook him up.

"Aw man. It's not over yet?"

Deuce just sighs. "Afraid not."

"Boring." He throws some popcorn at Heath.

"Come on. Bring it." The flame head throws a lot of popcorn at Clawd but aggravates Clawdeen making her growl at him.

"You know what this oldy bamoldy needs? A bangin soundtrack." Clawd starts to play rock music on his phone and everybody started dancing.

Except for moi(me), Abbey, Ghoulia, Slo Mo, Frankie, and Jackson. Abbey was annoyed, and so were the two zombies. Jackson was shaking a lot. Something was happening. Wait. Music. DJ Holt Hyde. Oh no.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No. Uhhh. I'm sorry Frankie!" Jackson ran out in a hurry.

"Jackson! *Sighs* Can't believe I got stood up again."

Draculaura makes it worse. "What do you expect from a Normie? No offense Boots."

"Aucune prise(None taken)."

"I thought Jackson was different I guess."

"Frankie Frankie Frankie! Oh it's been too long. You miss me?" Holt sits next to her.

Moi(Me), Abbey, Ghoulia, and Slo Mo found it weird that the second Jackson left, Holt immediately comes to the scene. I think my previous thought was correct, Jackson is Holt.

Frankie leaves to find Jackson.

"We should go help her."

"Je suis d'accord Abbey(I agree Abbey)."

* * *

We exit the theatre and help Frankie look for Jackson. I go down the alley way where the other exit is. I see Holt get kicked out of the theatre.

"Not cool!" Holt then falls on his knees and transforms into Jackson.

"Oh. What happened? Oh no. Not again."

"Jackson!"

"Scrawny boy!"

He hides behind a garbage dump.

"Aw man, what is happening to me?" He then sees me staring at him and gets scared. "Please Boots. Don't tell anyone about this. I don't know what to tell Frankie, or anyone."

I nod my head yes.

"Thank you. You're a real pal."

I leave him and went back to the others.

"Boots have you found Jackson?" Frankie looked very concerned.

Aw man. I can't lie to Frankie. But I promised Jackson that I wouldn't tell her where he is. What am I going to do? I'm so conflicted.

"Boots, you okay? You look stressed." Oh no! Abbey noticed.

And I passed out from all the stress onto the ground. Maman(Mom) always told me that lying is bad. Just the thought of it makes me feel woozy. I sorta felt Abbey try to shake me out of it.

* * *

After that... episode, I wake up in this strange room, and Abbey is looming over moi(me) with a worried expression. She instantly got happy when she notices I'm awake.

"Boots! You are awake. I am so glad." She hugs me… can't breathe. *Cough* *Cough*

"Take it easy on him Abbey. He just woke up." Bloodgood enters the room. "Are you okay Boots? You were out cold for a couple of hours. No pun intended Abbey."

Abbey lets go of me, I see that her tears turned into icicles.

"Je suis maintenant(I am now). Je suppose que je suis juste fatigué après tout ce que l'excitation dans le théâtre(I guess I was just tired after all that excitement at the theatre)."

"I'll take that as a yes. Are you going to call any relatives to come pick you up?"

I take my phone out of my hoodie and call Sans.

"Hey Justice. What are you calling for? Did something happen on your date?"

"Oui, je me suis évanoui et je suis maintenant je suis, euh, excusez-moi pour une seconde(Yes, I passed out and now I'm at, uhh, excuse me for a sec)." I turn my head to Abbey and Bloodgood. "Excusez-moi dames, où suis-je exactement(Excuse me ladies, where am I exactly)?" Why do I even bother? They have no idea what I'm saying. Again.

"Put me on speaker." I did what Sans told me. "My nephew asked where he is? I'm Sans if you was going to ask. I'm Justice's uncle."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Sans. He's at my house-" Bloodgood got interrupted.

"Say no more, I'll be over there real soon. Don't worry, I'll give you a **heads up**." He hangs up.

The Headless Headmistress was weirded out by my uncle. "Your uncle is, a bit weird."

"Je connais(I know)."

I get and exit the house, waiting for Sans. Abbey comes out too, and looks a little serious.

"I want to tell you that I thought 'date' was big waste of time." Of course. "But, it was a good big waste of time." She bends down and kisses me on the cheek, leaving an ice kiss-mark. "Do not get wrong idea, we only went out as friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it."

"Oui(Yes)" Can that be considered another catchphrase? Just asking.

"Wow, gotten the cold-shoulder already." A comedic drum was heard.

Sans was standing right in front of us, smiling(which he does all the time).

"This is uncle?"

I nod my head yes.

"Come on Justice. Papyrus is getting dinner ready. And he can get pretty impatient." I walk off with Sans and waved bye to Abbey. "I saw you get that kiss on the cheek. I bet you liked it."

"Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne l'ai pas(Can't say that I didn't)." I blushed a bit.

"You might wanna wipe that kiss-mark off you."

I rub it but, it did nothing.

"It'll probably melt off. But I think it's pretty **cool**." A comedic drum was heard. Again.

I laughed at his pun.

 _Apparently he also has Toriel's humor. Or his dad's?_

* * *

We make it back home and Papyrus was done with the food.

"Hey guys! I'm finished with my masterpiece! I'm so proud of myself! Again." Papyrus sees the kiss-mark on my cheek. "Nyeh Heh Heh! I see that my wonderful advice has work well! Well, you did follow my advice." He says in a triumphant tone and pose.

We all sit at the table and start eating Papyrus' meatball spaghetti. His cooking is getting better. Sans is drinking his bottle of ketchup rather fast. I drink my glass of milk and go to bed putting on my pajamas, placing my bowtie on the dresser. I write in my diary about today's events before I tuck myself in bed and went to sleep, thinking about what happened. My name is Justice, yet, I let my emotions get in the way of my judgement. But I remember what Maman(Mom) said to me one time when I was five in our golden flower garden crying about how I feel I don't live up to my name.

'Just because your name is Justice, doesn't mean you have to live up to it. You **determine** who are you are.' A comedic drum was heard. 'Sorry, just picked that up from an old friend. But it did cheer you up didn't it?' I wipe my tears and nod my head yes. 'Also, you are always fair and reasonable to others. You have have a good SOUL.' She crouches down to hug me in her embrace and I hug back. 'Just know that I will always love you, and nothing will change that.'

I miss my Maman(Mom), and home. But this place isn't bad.

* * *

The next day at Monster High, Frankie walks through the halls and bumps into Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, wait up!"

Jackson looked like he was very ashamed of himself. "You don't need to explain. I know that you moved on."

"You're not making any sense."

"Look, it's my fault. I get it." Jackson walks away in shame.

"I don't. I was starting to like you!"

"Trouble with one of your three boyfriends?" Toralei and her two cronies came to tease Frankie. She shows Frankie a post from the Ghostly Gossip on her phone. It has pictures of moi(me), Jackson, and Holt.

Frankie reads the post aloud. "Frankie Stein dates three boys at the same time. Is there a fourth we don't know about? What!?"

I'm walking with Abbey and Lagoona down the halls having a conversation about our homes, until we come across Frankie, Ceo, Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Ghoulia by the stairs.

"Hey gils. What's shaking?" Gils? I think Lagoona means girls, right?

Frankie answers. "One of us is a traitor."

Draculaura's phone beeps and everyone has their attention on her. "Don't look at me."

"Please. No one loves gossip more than you." Frankie's right about that.

"What about Clawdeen? She knew about your date with Jackson before anybody."

"Me!? What about Cleo? That party was probably her idea."

"My phone was broken, it couldn't have been me. What about Frankie?"

"You're crazy. Ghoulia, hack the Ghostly Gossip's blog, see who it is."

The jolie(pretty) zombi starts to type away very fast.

"Ahhhhhhhhh(I can't seem to find anything)."

"You can't? Maybe cause you're the Ghostly Gossip!"

Ghoulia just rolls her eyes at Clawdeen's accusation.

The ghouls start to bicker(why am I using this word? I'm not British. Or rich.) over this topic. Abbey has had enough.

"ENOUGH!"

"Thank you Abbey. Look what she's doing to you. This needs to stop."

"Lagoona est juste(Lagoona is right). Aucun de vous ne répandre des rumeurs comme ça(None of you would spread gossip like that)."

Clawdeen then pointed fingers at me. "What if it was you Boots? No one ever suspects the nice little adorable one."

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(Clawdeen, the Ghostly Gossip was around before he came to our dimension)." Merci(Thanks) Ghoulia.

"Point taken."

"What we need to catch the real Ghostly Gossip is a trap. We just need something that she would want. Something that she can't resist. Something juicy." Momie(Mummy) had an idea.

So did the others.

"Our diaries!" They all said at once.

I hope I don't need to bring my diary.

* * *

 _Minutes later at the gym._

I was wrong. I had to bring my diary along like Frankie, Clora, Clawdeen, and Draculaura. Abbey, Lagoona, and Ghoulia were the lookout. Wait, I came to this school after the Ghostly Gossip was around and I have to bring my diary. But why not Abbey? I guess a diary that belongs to a 'Normie' would be extra enticing to a gossip seeker.

What's weird to moi(me) is that the Ghostly Gossip got the pictures and report as if she was there and not there at the same time. Like. A. Ghost.

Wait a minute. Ghostly Gossip. Ghost. How did no one figure this out? The title says it all. She's a ghost. Is her name gonna be corny, something like uh, Spectra Vondergeist. Please don't let it be her name. It's would be too corny.

"Okay everyone, put your diary in the middle and count down from 10. The diary that's untouched belongs to our traitor." Clock puts her mummified diary down as did the moi(me).

We turned around and Cere counts down from 10. When she gets to 8, a ghost appears.

Lagoona gasps. "Look!"

We turn to our diaries and see the ghost.

Her skin was pale like a typical ghost, wearing shackles on her wrist, and transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Her hair color is violet, with periwinkle and purple highlights. It was kinda **frisky** (badum tss), like it was floating. She seems to run on a Gothic look. Génial(Awesome).

"Je le savais(Knew it).v" I crossed my arms.

"You got some nerve." Clok was obviously upset.

"Qui es-tu(Who are you)?

Why do I bother? She doesn't understand what I just said.

"Ahhhhhhhhh(He asked who are you)?"

"My given name is Spectra Vondergeist."

I stumbled onto the floor once I heard the name and immediately get up.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life? I just got it you know?" Frankie must be really young?

"Ruin your life? Heavens no. I'm actually a fan of all of you. I'm especially a big fan of Boots. A Normie from another dimension is very newsworthy." She got a little too close to moi(me). "I knew I had to document you all. Let others live through your exploits."

"Could've asked us first." Frankie has a point.

"I was too shy."

Draculaura was surprised by this. "But you're the Ghostly Gossip. You're famous."

"Sadly, I must remain a mystery. As such, I don't have any friends here."

I give the jolie(pretty) ghost a hug. This makes her feel better. Huh. Never thought I would hug a ghost.

"Nous serons box amis Spectra(We'll be your friends Spectra). Votre secret est en sécurité avec nous(Your secret is safe with us)."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh(He said your secret is safe with us and that we'll be your friends)."

"But you have to promise not to write anymore stuff about us. Most of it wasn't even true." Momie(Mummy) looked relieved.

"My apologies. Sometimes I only hear half of what you say. And it's up to my artistic side to fill in the blanks."

"Yeah. Four boys? I don't even have one."

A living voodoo doll wearing a varsity jacket comes by.

"Wait. So I'm not the fourth?"

"Sorry."

"Unbelievable." He starts to pound his chest, causing the needle to pierce through it. "Why does this keep happening to me!?" He hurts the nearby students once the needle was fully pierce into his chest, and runs away in tears.

* * *

I ran out to go help him through his dilemma. I find him crying in the janitor's closet, it was pretty sad. I open the door.

"*Sniffs*. I'm sorry if my crying bothers you. It's just that when you're created to be your creator's boyfriend and she doesn't need you, it tends to be pretty sad. Frankie doesn't love me. But I just keep trying to win her love whenever possible, or not possible." He starts to cry again.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Peut-être que vous êtes mieux d'être amis avec Frankie(Maybe you're better off being friends with Frankie). Je sais qu'il ya beaucoup de filles dans cette école qui irait avec un mec cool comme vous(I know there are a lot of girls in this school that would go out with a cool dude like you)."

He wipes his tears away and stands up with a smile.

"Thank you little buddy. You've boosted my confidence. Even though I had no idea what you were saying. What's your name?"

"Justice Bottes."

"Cool name. The name's Hoodude Voodoo. And now I must go off to pursue my dreams." He runs off with pure joy. "Thanks again Boots!"

I smile knowing that he'll be alright.

Hoodude trips, the students near him had gotten a broken nose. He got off and continued to pursue his dreams…

What are his dreams? I just continue on my way. He'll be fine. I hope.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember, stay determined.**


	3. New Friend, New Bottes

**A/N: Back again. And even more determined than ever.**

Yawn! Another fangtastic day ahead of me. And I still don't know a lot of English. Something's gonna happen, I know it. Hang out with the ghouls, maybe get a new hoodie sweater, or sweater hoodie. I don't know. Point is, need to get to école(school), but first, breakfast.

I get ready, and dig in my bag, only to find a yellow heart médallon(locket). Inside was a picture of a five year old me(wearing my sweater, only without the hood sewed on), and Maman with her arm around me. And yes, we have our trademark stoic faces. That's our way smiling. Just kidding, we do actually smile from time to time.

"Ah, je me souviens de cette photo(Ah, I remember this photo)."

This was taken at the golden flower garden, she said they can only be found at a very special place. I'm guessing that 'special place' being the Underground.

I got ready and went down to the kitchen, only to find Sans, and only Sans drinking ketchup.

"Hey kid. I see your up."

"Où est Papyrus(Where's Papyrus)? Je pensais qu'il allait prendre le petit déjeuner car il est toujours prêt à cuire(I thought he was going to make breakfast since he's always so eager to cook)."

Sans stops drinking. "Well, he went out to go find a job to pay for food and the bills. I just hope he does well. Last job he had was watering flowers. You can say that he was **golden**."

"Soupir(Sigh)."

Sans slides over a plate to me. "Here, I made some toast, with ketchup on it."

I eat the toast and it tasted alright, weird. I but my bag on my back and head out.

* * *

Monster High, a école(school) only for monstres(monsters). With the exception of moi(me), and I guess Jackson. Why am I self-monologuing?

"Oh. My. Ghoul! Boots! I'm so happy to see you!"

Sacrebleu(last time I'm saying this, not translating). It's Draculaura.

She picks me up and hugs me with a strong hold.

"I missed you so much! I want you try out this new outfit I got for you! You'll look fangtastically even more adorable I just know it."

I don't hate Draculaura, she's a nice ghoul. But sometimes, I can't breathe around her. Mainly due to the fact that she can barely restrain herself from hugging moi(me)!

My face turns blue from the lack of oxygen. I look up and look at someone I'm glad to see. Yes! It's uh, what's her name… That's right.

"Clinton!"

"It's Cleo! And Draculaura put him down. Normies are not dolls to play with. Especially one's that keeps getting your name wrong. For some **reason**."

"But he's just too cute!" She caught Clint's glare. "Okay."😞

She puts me down and I catch my breath. I then hug the momie(mummy).

"Je vous remercie(Thank you)!"

"I don't know what you're saying."

"Ahhhhh(He said thank you)."

"No problem. Just say my name right next time. Now I'm off to see Deuce. Come along Ghoulia."

"Ayyyyyyy(See you later Boots and Draculaura)."

Both of them walked off. And I entered the école(school), still being glared at by the monstres(monsters). It was really unsettling to say the least. Majority of them had an aura of hate, others aura of fear. The humans in this realm must have done a number here.

* * *

When it was lunchtime, I decided to eat a butterscotch pie. It's one of Maman(Mom's) signature desserts. She said she learned how to cook from Toriel. I just realized Maman(Mom) has learned a lot from Toriel about being a parent.

Then, drama happened between Cammy(Cleo) and some phantom girl.

She had like a purple-ish skin, red and black hair, with a Victory Rolls style. She looked very flashy with her makeup, it all seemed to be music theme, her arm tattoo, and a music themed scar, covered by spiderweb patterned, heart/musical note shaped eye mask. Her eyebrows are purple and her eyes are blue-gray. She also has under the left side of her lip.

Her outfit gave off a southern vibe. With more crypt to it.

I felt a rebel vibe from her also.

"I want everyone to know about this! Operetta is trying to steal my man!"

This is probably just a misunderstanding. Deuce is a nice guy, I'm sure that he would never leave Clarence for anyone else.

"You stay away from Deuce."

I could barely hear them from where I'm sitting. Next thing I know, Clinton trips and has food splattered across herself. Operetta walks off in victory with her pet spider on her shoulder.

'Maybe I should follow her.'

I pack my stuff, but I didn't notice the cafard(cockroach) that crawled on my shoulder.

* * *

Operetta didn't notice me following her to this weird place that is like an underground base in the school, like a sort of catacombs.

"Hey Memphis. Do you think something is following us?"

The spider looks behind them and looks the cafard(cockroach) on my shoulder, seeing it shake it's antennae.

Memphis shakes his head, signalling that he didn't see anything.

"Oh, then I guess I was just imagining things. Let's go check on Deuce and his pet Smokey. I feel bad that Smokey got stoned."

Deuce must've accidently turned him into stone as a kid.

Operetta comes to a stop and looks at the ghouls(Frankie, Lagoona, Carly, Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Ghoulia) who have tears in their eyes with Deuce, and a statue of a dragon, which I can guess is Deuce's pet.

Operetta seems angry.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. That Cleo is gonna get it now!" She turns around and bumps into me, knocking me down. "Huh? Oh, I know you. You're that new Normie kid who stood up to that big buffon Manny to defend a monster. Well, I'll give ya props for being brave." Her mood quickly changed to anger. "But, I don't know why you chose to follow me. Tryna ruin my day. You and your little roach."

Huh?

I look around and spotted the mentioned insect on my shoulder. Where did it come from? I guess I had some food on me. Even so, why is it still on my shoulder?

"Je suis désolé(I'm sorry). J'étais préoccupé par la tension entre vous et ma maman ami(I was just concerned with the tension between you and my mummy friend). S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas causer de problèmes(Please, I don't mean to cause any trouble)."

"Okay kid, I'll buy your sappy excuse. But your cuteness can only get ya so far."

"Attendez, vous pouvez me comprendre(Wait, you can understand me)?"

"Well duh Short-Stack. My daddy is the Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh mon dieu, qui est tellement cool(Oh my god, that is so cool). Ton père est comme mon monstre préféré(Your dad is like my favorite monster)."

"My pops has a big fan? Then you'll love my music even more. Come back anytime. Now, I have a plan to get back at Cleo for being rude to me. Ya want in?"

"Eh bien, je ne veux pas voir les gens se battre(Well, I don't like to see people fighting)." I scratch my head, thinking about this. "Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne pas aller trop loin(Are you sure you won't go too far)?"

"Don't worry little munchkin." She ruffles my hair. "I'm not gonna go overboard." Operetta and her pet waved goodbye as they walked away.

I look on my shoulder and the cockroach is still there.

"Donc, petit gars, qu'est-ce que it fais sur mon épaule(So little fella, what are you doing on my shoulder)?"

A bunch of clicks were heard from the insect. They sound excited. The roach nuzzles my neck.

"Vous voulez sortir avec moi(You want to hang out with me)?" The roach shakes it's antennae up and down. "Ça m'est égal(I don't mind)." I then got curious of the stoned Smokey. I feel so bad for Deuce.

I go towards the statue and stare at the fire breathing lizard, feeling a strange vibe from it. I think it's determination. I can feel the bond of friendship between him and Deuce! Then, I climb up the statue, and touch it's head. My roach friend put it's antennae on the dragon's muzzle. Like magic, we get knocked off the dragon and said dragon gets enveloped in a bright yellow glow, making moi(me) shield my eyes.

That was weird.

The glowing stops and reveals an all green dragon. It then jumps off the podium and proceeds to lick me on my face.

"HAHAHA! Arrêtez Smokey(Stop it Smokey)! HAHAHA!" I'm very ticklish.

The dragon stops, with a worried look on it's face. I guess he wants to find Deuce.

"Allez, trouver Deuce(Go, find Deuce). Je suis sûr qu'il est pas loin(I'm sure he's not far)."

Smokey licks moi(me) one more time and runs off to find his owner.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the ghouls, and Deuce(who's still sad).

"Deuce, it'll be fine. Someday you'll be together with Smokey again."

"Thanks Cleo. But I feel like he's right behind me. Running with his long tail wagging." All of sudden, Deuce gets knocked down. "Ugh! What the-*GASPS*. It can't be!" He looks at his now unstoned pet, happy to be in his owner's care again. "It is! Smokey, I missed you so much!"

His dragon licks his owner's face with pure joy.

"No way." Said Clawdeen. "We checked him out, he was stoned. How is he out now?"

"Well for whatever reason, I'm just happy that Deuce is reunited with his pet." Lagoona adds. "Say, where's Boots?"

By coincidence, I turn around the corner and see the ghouls and Deuce(reunited with his pet). Smokey turns around and charges towards moi(me), with a full frontal lick assault.

Draculaura asks. "Why is Smokey licking Boots?"

Deuce gets curious. "Smokey, did Boots have something to do with you being unstoned?" His dragon nods wildly in excitement. The gorgone(gorgon). "Wow, I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but thanks little dude. Come on boy. We have some catching up to do."

I fist bump him as he walks off with his dragon.

"AAAHHHHHH(How did you free Smokey anyway)?" The zombi(zombie) asks moi(me).

"Je ne aI fait toucher as tête(All I did was touch it's head)."

Ghoulia scratches her head in confusion.

Draculaura, of course, picks moi(me) up and hugs me.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get any cuter, but it turns out I was wrong! You look so adorable with your pet cockroach on your shoulder!" She let's go, with petrified filled eyes.

"A ROACH!" All the ghouls(except Ghoulia) screamed.

"Ewww! Like, get that thing outta here!" Clawdeen orders.

I was confused. Why are monstres(monsters) freaking out over a cockroach?

"That thing is second worst to a spider!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh(Cleo calm down. Why are you ghouls freaking out over a cockroach?)"

"Those things, are like fleas, but bigger, and they ruin your food." Clawdeen says.

Lagoona trembles. "I heard there are a species of roaches that can actually swim and go underwater."

Frankie was the most terrified. Shivers in fear. "One time, a whole family of cockroaches messed up my dad's entire lab. And covered my entire body while I was sleeping. Ugh!"

"Every time me and my family had dinner in the old country, before we got chased out by an angry mob, a herd of roaches swept across the table and stole all of our food. They were very vicious." Draculaura explained. "And rude."

"Please Boots, don't tell us that roach is yours." Cisco begged as far away from me as possible.

I look at the insect on my shoulder and think about it. Should I get rid of it?

…

I know what I have to do.

"Oui, ceci est mon animal de compagnie cafard(Yes, this is my pet cockroach)."

The ghouls looked at Ghoulia, as if asking her to translate.

"Ahh(He said yes)."

They all gasped in unison. But then Frankie shakes out of it.

"Guys, we can't just judge someone over what kind of pet they have. If Boots likes his cockroach, then who are we to judge. I have a dog made of many body parts like me."

"Frankie's right, we can't shame on Boots for having a pet we don't agree with." Lagoona says.

"What's it's name?" Draculaura asked.

That's going to be hard. Is it a male or female. I feel a female vibe from it. I've been getting a lot of vibes lately.

"Pouvez-vous appuyez deux fois si vous êtes une femme(Can you tap twice if you're female)?" I whispered to it and taps it's antennae on my neck twice. *Sighs* I'm going to regret giving her this name. It's a name you are going to expect. "Roachette." See?

"That's a cute name for her." Clawdeen said. "Just don't let it near me when I'm eating. Okay?"

I give her a thumbs up. Glad that's all settled. I think it's time for gym.

* * *

When it was gym time(or Physical Deaducation, ha), I put on my black shorts, red and orange striped shirt, and I still have my black boots on(didn't feel comfortable with shoes on). I exit the locker room, leaving Roachette inside my locker, and line up with rest of the students.

"Boots, why are you wearing…boots?" Frankie asked me.

"Ils me font sentir à l'aise(They make me feel more comfortable)."

"I've studied some French, and I the only word I got was comfortable. So they make you feel comfortable?"

"Oui(Yep)!"

Clawdeen tells us. "Oh! I heard we were getting a new teacher for this class. They say he's the greatest."

The doors open, revealing a shadowed figure.

"I think that's him." Frankie said.

As he got closer and closer, I start to see him more clearly and he was not who I expected.

"Greetings students! I am THE GREAT MR. PAPYRUS! I'll be your new Physical Deaducation teacher! Now-" He spots me on the line. "Bottes? I didn't know my favorite and only nephew would be in the very class I'm teaching in! You better have a positive attitude for this class. Which I'm sure it won't be a problem for you."

Clawdeen and Frankie look at moi(me).

"That's your uncle? You look nothing like a skeleton." Frankie said.

"Il est un bon ami de ma maman(He's a good friend of my mom). Alors oui, il est mon oncle(So yeah, he's my uncle)."

"He doesn't seem like the kind of person to be teaching us about fitness."

Clawdeen was right. He seems more like a jogger. Since he's wearing a sweatband, shorts, and a T-shirt that reads "JOGBOY", with hearts on the pauldrons. He still wears his boots, gloves, and cape.

The entire class looks at him and mutters some words.

"Now, let's see what I have on the list." He takes out a clipboard. "Ah yes! Dodgeskull? I thought it was dodgeball. Must be different here. I want you guy to try your best, and don't be sad if you lose. Because you can always bounce back better than ever. And maybe you can be as good as, THE GREAT MR. PAPYRUS! Someday."

"I like this guy." Clawd says. "Your uncle is cool Boots."

"Yeah, he has a more positive outlook than the other teachers. He should stick around more." Deuce says.

We start to play dodgeskull, and Manny and Clawd are team leaders.

Clawd picks first.

"I'll pick, Heath."

"Oh yeah!" The fire elemental goes to Clawd's side.

Manny picks the next player. "I'll choose… Deuce."

Deuce goes to his side.

It went on until me and Jackson were the only one's left.

"Hmm." Manny needed one more teammate. "Jackson. I may not like Normies, but I hate Normies that wear red even more."

"Sorry Boots maybe next time." Clawd says.

"Ça va(It's okay)." Walk to the bleaches and sit down. Roachette crawls to my shoulder, one of her clicks sounded like a whine, asking me if I was okay. "Je vais bien Roachette(I'm fine Roachette). S'il ne veulent pas que je joue alors je suis d'accord avec ça(If they don't want me to play then I'm okay with it)." My insect friend nuzzles my neck.

Papyrus comes over and sits down with me. "Hey, I see that there weren't any more spots left. So to make you feel better, I will bring a gift home for you. How does that sound?"

He goes off to supervise the game before I could answer.

* * *

It was time to go home, I started walking back to the house, Spectra flew over to me and started asking questions.

"So, how was your day?" She started blushing. "I heard you freed Deuce's pet dragon. Is it true?"

"Oui(Yes)."

She sees the cockroach on my shoulder. "Oooooo! I see you have a pet now. What's it's name?"

"Roachette." I decided to ask her questions. "Alors, comment était votre journée Spectra(So, how was your day Spectra)?"

"Wait, are you asking me how my day was? I took French recently so I can interview you more effectively. So I may not be perfect right away."

"Oui(Yes)."

"Good. And my day, you know, finding out new gossip for my blog. I heard your uncle is the new Physical Deaducation teacher."

"C'est vrai(It's true). Et il est en train de faire de excellent travail(And he's doing a great job). Tous les autres étudiants semblent l'aimer, et il a seulement été un jour(All the other students seem to like him, and it's only been a day)."

"That's nice, I wish I could take that class," She whispers the next part. "and hang out with you."

"Huh?"

Her entire face turns red. 'Come on Spectra! He's an adorable guy! Don't mess this up now!' "Nothing! Nothing at all! Say, you want to have a sleepover at my house. I know you're a guy and all but-"

"Sûr(Sure)."

She taken aback by my act of kindness. "Really, you would hang out with me? We really don't talk much, or hang out. I did cause some trouble for you."

It's true, a lot of the femme(female) élèves(students) chased me through the halls, wanting to hug and kiss me, all because I was classified as the most adorable student. Wait, that was happening even before that.

"Nous sommes toujours amis Spectra(We're still friends Spectra). Je t'aime beaucoup(I like you a lot)."

She smiles greatly and hugs me. "Thank you Boots! You are a true friend." 'How am I hugging him? Doesn't matter. It feel nice to actually touch somebody.'

"Permettez-moi d'appeler Sans pour lui faire savoir que je vais avoir un sommeil plus avec vous(Let me call Sans to let him know that I'm going to have a sleepover with you)." I take out my phone and started dialing his number. "Bonjour, Sans(Hello, Sans)."

"Hey kid. You need something?"

"Ouais, je vais avoir une soirée pyjama avec un de mes amis(Yeah, I'm having a sleepover with a friend of mine). Est-il correct si je reste chez elle ce soir(Is it okay if I stay at her place tonight)?"

"Sure, just come home to pick up your PJs, and Papyrus' gift. He really wants you to open it. Oh, and you can stay at her for the weekend, me and Papyrus are gonna go to a cabin in the woods. He loves camping." He hangs up.

Spectra was curious. "What did he say? Can you come over?"

"Oui, avoir juste pour obtenir quelques choses à ma maison(Yes, just have to get a few things at my house). Il a dit que je peux rester pour le week-end(He said I can stay for the weekend)."

"That's fangtastic!"

We arrive at my house and Spectra floats around. She really is curious.

"This is an amazing place you got. My house isn't as clean as yours."

"Merci Spectra(Thanks Spectra). Je vais dans ma chambre pour chercher mes affaires(I'm just going to my room to get my things)."

I go upstairs while the joli fantôme(pretty ghost) sits(floats?) down on my couch, while I get my stuff ready.

In my room, I find Papyrus' gift on my bed. It was a present with red wrapping over it. It read 'Dear Justice… what are you waiting for, open it'.

I look at the reader as I hold the present, and just shrug my shoulders.

Filled with curiosity, I open the present. And, oh my. It can't be.

Tears start to run out of my eyes. It was beautiful.

"Oh Maman(Oh Mom)." I started crying with tears of joy. I took the present out of the box. It was a Cowboy Hat I used to wear. The hat looked battle-worn. I remember when Maman(Mom) gave it to me years ago.

* * *

 _10 years ago._

 _I was playing at the golden flower golden flower garden, careful not to hurt the plants. Wearing overalls over my red and orange striped shirt._

" _Justice, come here sweetie, I have a surprise for you." Maman(Mom) called sitting in a chair watching me while knitting._

 _I run over to her with my little legs, and look up at her._

" _Oui Maman(Yes Mom)."_

" _Remind me to teach you English. I don't know why your father only taught you French. Anyway, this is a gift I've been wanting to give to you since you were a baby. It was the main reason for your name. You ready?" I nod my head. "Okay." She gets up and grabs a Cowboy Hat. "Tada! It's a Cowboy Hat. Do you like it?"_

 _I take the hat and put it on. I hug my Maman(Mom) with tears in my eyes._

" _Il est excellent(It's perfect)."_

" _I knew you would,_ _ **my little cowboy.**_ _It used to belong to a girl named Suzy. They say she had a cowboy persona. I've never met her, but I'm sure you two would've been great friends."_

 _I run around, pretending to be a cowboy. Jumping around and pretending to lasso stuff, all while having a smile on my face, feeling a little different, like I was someone else._

* * *

The flashback ends. Roachette looks at me with worried eyes.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien(Don't worry, I'm fine)." I put the hat, and let moi(me) tell you, it feels great on my head.

I continue to pack my stuff and go downstairs to see Spectra working on her blog.

"Hey Boots, I'm just working on the Ghostly Gossip." She notices the Cowboy Hat. "Nice hat." 'He looks even more adorable.'

"Merci(Thanks). Je suis tout prêt à aller(I'm all ready to go.)"

I follow Spectra to her house and, it looks really scary. It's what I expected actually. I mean, she is a ghost.

"What do you think? I know it's not much but, home is home."

I think I saw some bats fly around.

"Génial(Awesome). Votre maison est énorme(Your house is huge). Je vivrais ici si l'option(I'd live here if given the option). Ainsi, vous habitez avec n'importe qui(So, do you live with anyone)?"

"Just my parents. They're going to a cabin in the woods. Said something about skeletons. I don't know." She says as she floats through the door, forgetting that I'm not a ghost. She floats back out. "Sorry, forgot you weren't a ghost. Hehe."

I open the door and enter the house. It looked like the inside of a stereotypical haunted house. But a little bit more clean.

"Votre maison est soigné(Your house is nice)." Où dois-je placer mon sac de couchage(Where do I place my sleeping bag)?"

"Well it is a sleepover. So my room of course." She she shows me where her is and seems kinda nervous. Something tells me she has a lot of secrets. But it's not my business to delve into.

Well, it can't hurt to be curious, right? Speaking of curiosity. I wonder how she died since she's a ghost.

I place my sleeping bag on the floor in her room(which was quite impressive), and an empty matchbox that Roachette enters, on the dresser.

"I'll just wait outside for you to change into your pajamas."

"Non non non, je ne peux changer quelque chose comme une salle de bains ou quelque chose(No no no, I can just change somewhere else like a bathroom or something)?"

"Oh, just go down the hall and take a left. It might be a bit broken since we never used the bathroom since…"

I think I know why she stopped, but I don't want to say my thought, I don't even want to it in my diary-I mean journal, yes, my **journal**.

…

…

The atmosphere was so awkward that I just walked out the room to get to the bathroom and change. Spectra looked very nervous when I walked out.

As I opened the door to change, the knob broke off when I tapped it. So I just push it open.

After a few minutes, I exit the bathroom wearing my red and orange striped footie pajama, still wearing the Cowboy Hat. When I saw Spectra, she was in her purple pajamas, patterned with dark purple polka dots. And it looked like she let her hair down.

"Faut-il faire en premier(What do we do first)?"

The doorbell rang.

"Ooo, she's here!" She happily floats to the front door.

She? Who's she?

I run to the door and I'm surprised to see who's there.

"Ghoulia! You made it!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh(Sorry I was late. Cleo needed help with her homework)." Ghoulia is wearing her pajamas, with a red bow tie on. "Uhhhhhh(Nice hat Boots)."

"Merci Ghoulia(Thanks Ghoulia)."

The zombi(zombie) sets her sleeping bag next to mine, and a baby blue owl flies in and lands on her shoulder.

"Hoo."

"Ayyyyyyyyy(This my pet owl, Sir Hoots A Lot. He's very wise, but not old)."

"Hooooo." He flies near Roachette who's still on the dresser, and some kind of ghost ferret appears as well.

"Oh, that's Rhuen, she's very sneaky. And the closest confidante for the Ghostly Gossip. Hehe."

The top part of the ferret was purple and the bottom half was transparent.

Our pets seem to be getting along quite well. Roachette was on top of Sir Hoots A Lots' head as he flies around with Rhuen.

"It's so cute how they have so much fun! Now, let's have some fun!" Spectra sits on the ground with moi(me) and Ghoulia.

We started off by doing our hair. Spectra and Ghoulia's had curls, tried to do my hair, but it looked ridiculous.

"Hmmm, you totally make those braids works. Hehehe."

Yes, I had braids. They made me look female.

"Ayyyyyyyyy(He looks like someone's little sister)."

"He needs something else, like a ribbon or something. Hey, do you have anything like that Boots?"

I don't know.

I went to check my bag and saw something else I didn't think I would ever see again.

"Le ruban de maman(Mom's Ribbon)."

It was red and faded. Just like how I remembered it.

* * *

 _10 years ago. Again. At my old home._

" _Justice. Come here sweetie."_

 _I ran to my Maman(Mom) as quickly as possible._

" _Oui Maman(Yes Mom)." I sit on her la_

" _I really need to teach you English. It's nothing too serious. I just want to tell you a little story."_

" _J'adore vos histoires(I love your stories)."_

" _I know you do sweetie. Now, I know sometimes girls at school pick on you, just because you're shorter than them. Yeah, your teacher called me about this. When I was little, I gotten into many fights, but I never threw one punch at any of them. So, I put on this Ribbon I found one day, and when they hit me it wasn't as hard because it made me look cuter. Hmmm. Maybe it'll work for you. Hahaha. Who am I kidding? Of course it will." She took out a ribbon, that looked a bit faded, and tied it on my hair. "Tada! You look so cute! I bet all the girls will be chasing you."_

* * *

And that's when I decided it should end.

I showed the two ghouls the Ribbon and they tied it onto me.

"Now you look even more female than before!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh(You are just adorable)."

Spectra took a picture of me and puts it on the Ghostly Gossip.

"This'll be great for the headlines."

My phone buzzes very hard, showing a notification from the Ghostly Gossip and, oh no.

There was like a thousand comments on it immediately, and growing. Such as-

Frankie S. : Aw, look at her. So adorable! 😍

Draculaura : OMG! Who is that!?😍😍😍 She looks so familiar.

Clawdeen W. : Is that Boots? He looks clawsome!

You guys can guess what guys like Heath probably commented.

"Hehe. You're even more famous now."

Is this how Maman(Mom) felt during her time in the Underground? She said she met some kind of celebrity. I think his name was Mettaton. All Maman(Mom) said about him was that he was very fabulous, and had a lot of glamour.

"Want to play some Truth or Scare?" 'Now I can find out who he has a crush on… But it'll most likely be Frankie. Maybe I should tell him I want us to be more than just friends. Boots didn't once look at me like freak like any other Normie would. He is very kind to me, and actually trust me. Maybe I can also make him do some dares. Hehe.' I saw she had a vindictive smile, and eyes to go with it. Ghoulia waves her hand in front of the fantôme féminin(female ghost) to snap her out of whatever thoughts she's having. "Right, right. Let's begin."

We sit on the ground crissed-crossed. I guess Truth or Scare is basically Truth and Dare. Heh. Clever.

"Ghoulia should go first. Truth or Scare." 'Can't chose Boots to go first. It would be suspicious, and knowing him, he would find out in an instant.'

"Uhhhhhhhh(Uh, I chose, Scare)."

"Let Cleo do her own homework for two weeks, and you have to call her right now to tell her." That's seems like a harsh dare. Or scare?

Ghoulia contacts Cleo and tells her the news.

Here comes on overreaction in 3, 2, -

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? HOW COULD YOU DO TH-" Ghoulia immediately hangs up.

"Ayyyyyyyyy Uhhhhhhhh(Cleo is so gonna badmouth me)."

"She'll be fine. Now it's my turn."

I guess I have to say it now.

"Vérité ou la peur(Truth or Scare)."

"Truth!" 'Maybe I should have chosen Scare.'

"Je veux savoir qui est votre meilleur ami(I want to know, who is your best friend)." Simple innocent question, I don't want to be extreme.

"Pfffft! That's easy! You." She realized what she just said, and blushes, covering her face with her transparent hands. "Yes, I mean if you want us to be best friends."

"Sûr(Sure)."

"Excuse us! Me and Ghoulia have to talk. You know? Girl to girl."

Ghoulia looks at her, knowing why she wants to talk in private with her.

They left the room to talk outside, while I play with the pets.

"Auhhhhhhhhhhhh(Don't try to hide it from me. I know you have a crush on him. It's pretty obvious)." She smirks.

The fantôme féminin(female ghost) blushes. Wow, Spectra is blushing a lot today. "I can't help it. I mean what's not to like about him? He never gets annoyed with me. Always likes my Ghostly Gossip posts. He's so nice to me and everyone he meets. I like how he's very brave, patient, fair, sincerity, and just soooooo cute!" She practically jumps for joy. "I know he's an understandable guy, but, I'm still nervous."

"Uhhhhhhhh(So that's the reason you invited him to our sleepover)."

"That's right. And I want to know if he really thinks of me as **just** a best friend." Spectra twiddles with her fingers. "So, when it's his turn, I want you to ask 'who he has a crush on'."

"Ahhhhhhhhh(Okay. But I doubt he has a crush on anyone)."

When the ghouls returned, the game continued. I had Roachette on my shoulder, watching us very carefully.

"Huuhhhhhhh(Truth or Scare)?"

"Vérité(Truth)."

"Ayyyyyyyyy(Alright. Who do you have a crush on?)"

Oh no. The ghouls I've met are really attractive, but I don't harbour feelings for any of them. I have to choose someone though. Who though?

"Lagoona?" Wait what? What am I thinking!? She just broke up with her boyfriend. Wait it's just a little fib. After all. Qu'est-ce qui peut aller mal(What can go wrong)?

Outside Spectra's house by the window, Toralei spies on us.

"Aw, he's just adorable! Having a little crush on Lagoona. It'll be a shame if someone told her about it. Hehehe." The étaient-chat(were-cat) sneaks off.

Spectra was disappointed. For obvious reasons and was pretty good at hiding it. I could sense that I made her sad some way. Okay, do I have some superpowers or something? Because I've been doing a lot of weird stuff lately. Should I put this in my diary? I mean journal. Who am I kidding? It's a diary. I even said it was a diary last time.

Then, I felt a little different. I felt a little more patient, and timid.

"Uhhhhhhhh(Didn't expect that answer.)"

"J'adore la façon dont elle est très gentille, veut protéger l'océan si mauvais, et très jolie(I love how she is very kind, wants to protect the ocean so bad, and is very pretty)." I started to blush real hard at the thought of Lagoona. "Mais, je ne pense pas qu'elle se sentirait la même façon(But, I don't think she would feel the same way)."

Roachette pats my head with one of her six legs. I was on the verge of tears, just thinking how Lagoona wouldn't care about how I feel about her.

Spectra looks at me like I'm a different person. 'Weird. He's seems a little different. Boots is never shy.' She hugs me softly. "There there. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh(Just tell her how you feel. Lagoona is nice like you said, maybe you two can just hang out. She'll like you no matter what.)"

"*Sniffs* Croyez-vous vraiment pas(You really think so)?"

"Huhhhh(I know so.)" Ghoulia opened her mouth weirdly like a smile, and a fly flies out of it.

Spectra smiles once she saw me cheer up. 'He's so innocent. But I know he has a lot of secrets. I'll just figure them out next time.'

It became nighttime, and I snuggled up in my sleeping bag. Looking at Ghoulia sleeping next to me. The pets slept with their owners, with the exception of Roachette(sleeping inside the matchbox).

I started drifting to sleep. Spectra was watching me from her bed and floats over to me.

"Goodnight Justice." She kisses my forehead. "Sweet dreams."

She went back to her bed, instantly going to sleep, unaware of a dark figure in the room.

" **So** , **this is the being disrupting my job? A puny human. Pathetic."** His eyes burned an ominous green, like a fire. **"He will fall. Just like rest will. In due time."** The figure disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The weekend went by real fast, we had fun, hung out by the Maul, had a pillow night, studied(Ghoulia's idea), and even shared a couple secrets(not like, extreme secrets).

It was sad for me to return home early. Sans and Papyrus had a blast in woods, saying that they become friends with a ghost couple. Though Papyrus was a little scared at first. I was glad to see them, and thanked Papyrus for the hat. They were first confused to as why I had a cockroach on my shoulder. All I told them was that she's a new friend of mine.

Yes, there's a but coming.

But, for some reason I wasn't myself still. I thought it would blow over once I got back to school. But it only got worse. I was even more shy than before. I covered my face as I walked the halls, with my little ribbon still tied to my hair(back to it's spiky form). Roachette was starting to get worried, and her shell turned light-blue.

"Heya Boots! Come here for a sec!"

I turn and and see Operetta signaling me to come to her. I quickly run over to her trembling with nervousness.

"B-B-Bonjour Operetta(H-H-Hello Operetta). Souhaitez-vous rencontrer ici(Fancy meeting you here)." I said in a scared whisper-like tone.

"Hmmm." She scans moi(me). "Ya seem different. No matter. I have a plan to get back at Cleo, but I need ya to lead Deuce over to me real quick. Can ya do that?"

"Oui(Yes)."

I walked off to do as she requested.

Roachette started to chirp and click.

"J-Je vais b-bien(I-I'm a-alright). Je me sens nerveux, voilà tout(I feel nervous, that's all)."

Roachette pats my shoulder she's on to try and make me less nervous.

I find Deuce walking with a smile on his face(I guess he's still happy about reuniting with Smokey) listening to music. He then spots moi(me).

"Sup Boots."

"Bonjour Deuce(Hello Deuce). Pouvez-vous aller de cette façon pour une seconde(Can you go that way for a sec)?" I pointed to the direction of where Operetta was.

"I don't know why you would ask me that, but sure." 'He seems different today. Meh. Bet it's just that ribbon in his hair.' He thinks as he goes to the direction I pointed to, and continues to listen to his music.

I see that Operetta pretends to accidentally bump into him and makes him drop his music books. It looks like she's trying to seduce Deuce. But I don't think she wants me to interfere anymore than I did.

I go over and peek behind a locker. It looks like Operetta is still putting the moves on Deuce. I listen closely.

"Listen, you seem like a totally great ghoul, but I'm with Cleo." I knew he was cool dude.

"That can't be serious. Right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"But you guys are nothing alike. Total opposites."

"She just brings out the best in me. You know? Makes me want to become a better Deuce."

Memphis appears out of Operetta's purse and shakes his head in disapproval.

Operetta see that she's in the wrong to try and make Deuce cheat on Clem. "So you really like her, huh?"

"More than you can imagine. I just find it really hard to express my feelings towards her. Sometimes I fumble around with my words."

"I feel the same way. The only way I can express my emotions is through my music." She poses dramatically like she's in a stage play, with tears running down her face.

"I wish I had something like that. You okay?"

"*Sniffs* I'm just touched by your story. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna help you write a song that tells Cleo everything you've been wantin' to tell her. Then she'll be as touched as I am."

"You would do that for me?"

"It would be my honor. Come on!" Sh grabs his wrists and takes him down to the Catacombs.

"Oh m-m-mec(Aw m-m-man)." I go and try to find Lagoona, since the conversation between Deuce and Operetta encouraged me to tell her how I feel, because I was still nervous even though Ghoulia told me not to work, not noticing Spectra taking a picture of Operetta and Deuce, most likely going to send it to you know who.

When I find Lagoona sitting by the pool wearing her swimsuit, I get all jittery and stuff just by being in the same room as her.

I look at my cockroach friend. "Et c'est parti(Here we go)." I take a deep breath and go forward to my crush.

Lagoona notices me walk to her very slowly and carefully.

"G'day Boots!" She waves. "Are you okay? You seem kinda nervous love."

I blush when she says love. Forgetting that it's an Australian thing.

She comes over to check my temperature, placing her hand on my forehead.

"You seem fine." I got so nervous, my entire face burns red. She's so nice. "Now your face is really red. Should I get you to the nurse?"

I shake out of my nervousness. "Non non non(No no no). Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je ressens pour vous(I just want to let you know how I feel about you)." I kept twiddling my fingers.

Her showed she was really confused. "Okay, I'm gonna to take you to Ghoulia, because I can't understand a single word you're saying. Just let me get changed first." She goes to the locker room and changes into her regular clothes. She holds onto my hand and guides me to Ghoulia.

The belle monstre marin(lovely sea monster) takes notice of my ribbon.

"That ribbon looks nice on you. I could just pinch your little cheeks into tiny pieces."

My cheeks turned redder. "Merci(Thanks)."

We arrive at the front of the school and meet up with Ghoulia sitting on the stairs.

"Ahh(Hey guys)."

"Salut Ghoulia(Hi Ghoulia)." I said in my whisper tone.

Ghoulia knows that something is wrong with me. 'I might just have to look into him.'

"Uuuggggghhhhhhh(You two need something?)

"Why yes Ghoulia. I need you to translate what Boots is trying to say to me. It seems really important."

"Ahhhhh(Okay.)"

I clear my throat to speak from my heart.

"Lagoona, j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi depuis que je vous aI rencontré(Lagoon, I've had feelings for you I've met you). Vous êtes gentil, patient, décontracté, et très beau(You're nice, patient, laid back, and very beautiful). J'étais trop nerveux pour parler de mes sentiments, mais j'avais trop peur(I was too nervous to speak up about my feelings, but I was scared). Peur que vous pourriez me haïr pour être un être humain lowlife(Scared you might hate me for being a lowlife human). Tu me fais un peu de courage, et j'aime ça(You make me feel little brave, and I like that). Je peux sembler vraiment ringard et pathétique, mais je ne se soucient pas(I may sound really corny and pathetic, but I don't care). Je t'aime Lagoona, et si vous voulez juste être amis, alors je suis d'accord avec cela(I love you Lagoona, and if you just want to be friends, I'm with that)." Tears were running down my face, they were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"Uhhhhhhhh(He says he's in love with you Lagoona, he was just scared that you might hate him for being a Normie. He likes you for your personality and charm.) Ahhhhhhhh(You make him feel brave. And if you just want to be friends that's fine.)"

Lagoona just stood there, looking straight into my eyes.

"Justice, you have to know I'm in love with Gil, right?"

"Oui(Yes)." I nodded.

"Then you know it wouldn't work out between us. You are a nice boy, and I like you just how you are. Why would you think that I would ever hate you for being a human? You make me happy when you encourage others to be themselves and try their best. You have a good soul Justice, and don't you ever forget that." She wipes the tears from my eyes. "Tell ya what, I'll go on a date with you, as a friend, how does that sound?"

"Sons amusant(Sounds fun)." I smiled.

"Huhhhh(He said it sounds fun.)"

"Great, we can meet up tomorrow after school. Catch ya later love." She kisses my forehead and runs off the pool area. 'Not gonna tell him I knew he had a crush on me because of Toralei. She won't get the satisfaction.'

I felt like collapsing but thankfully Roachette smacks my cheek to keep me conscious.

"Merci Roachette(Thanks Roachette)." I look at Ghoulia who has a grin on her face. "Vous aviez raison, je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur(You were right, I had no reason to be scared)."

"Ahhhhh(Told you.)"

I hug the zombi(zombie). "Merci Ghoulia(Thank you Ghoulia). Vous êtes un grand ami(You're a great friend)."

School was over, and I went back home.

"Boots, come sit on the couch for a sec. We need to have a talk." Sans says already on the couch.

I sit down next to him and Roachette is a bit concerned.

"Quel est le problème Sans(What's wrong Sans)?"

"You, that's what's wrong. Papyrus called me during his class and so did the others teachers. All of them said the same thing. You were acting different, almost as if you were, someone else."

"Tout le monde a dit que few derniers temps(Everyone's been saying that lately). Je vais bien, toujours le même moi(I'm fine, still the same me)." I whispered.

I could tell that Sans was inspecting moi(me). "Hmmm, okay. Just seemed a little off."

I get up to go to my room.

"Oh, and nice ribbon. I think I've seen it before… I don't know my memory is a little, **faded**." A comedic drum was heard.

I look in my mirror and noticed my eyes started turning light-blue, and my hair was getting light-blue streaks. And I just noticed Roachette shell is also light-blue. Then it hit me. I'm not Justice.

…

…

…

I am Patience.

 **A/N: Uh oh. And also, there's not going to be a lot or any cursing in this story, because kids might be reading this. If you're a little kid, I don't recommend you read my other stories. Especially Project Razorpool. And also, again, I'm trying to make my PC a likeable character so people can enjoy the story. So sorry if I somehow insult the Undertale fandon or Monster High fandom. Also, yes, of there was gonna be an antagonist. Duh. See ya next time.**


	4. Update

Hey guys. So yeah, this story kinda sucks snail pies. I know you guys like it, but I just feel that it's not up to par with my writing skills now. Now that I'm older I see my works on this site is really really cringey, and I can't even read one page of them. Except Red Angel: Genesis since that's more recent and I put more effort into it. Now don't worry, this story will still stay up for your enjoyment and so I can look back at this and learn from it, no matter how hard I cringe reading this. In turn, I'll be making a new story called 'Boots'. I know it's not a good title, but if any of you have a better title please comment I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, that's all I have to say, happy summer.


End file.
